


The littler Mermaid

by samatha21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samatha21/pseuds/samatha21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my favorite  artist O-Zimina❤</p>
    </blockquote>





	The littler Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> For my favorite artist O-Zimina❤

【01】  
Steve在海底发现了一尊雕像，应该是从船上掉下来的，雕像卡在了紫蓝色珊瑚礁里无法动弹，摸上去凉凉的，他发现雕像下面的“尾巴”是分开的，年长一点的Bucky告诉他那是“腿”，只有人类才有。  
“人类？”Steve在Peggy那里听过这个词儿，可惜Peggy对人类印象不太好，据说人类在一百多年前猎杀过她的妹妹。  
“这也是为什么我们西海人鱼禁止到浅海区去，那里有可怕的人类！”Peggy吓唬他。  
可是Steve却不这么认为，那尊雕像看上去跟人鱼们没什么区别，脸上有一双迷人的大眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，直挺挺的后背和修长的“腿”。  
“Bucky，你说人类用腿干嘛？”Steve双手撑在灰色的岩石上，望着那尊雕像发呆，宝蓝色的鱼尾呼扇着，有几尾银色的小鱼绕着那漂亮的尾巴游来游去。  
“谁知道！”Bucky翻翻白眼，心里还惦记着跟想要跟Sam一起去吓唬附近新来的那群海豚。  
“Peggy说那两条腿是用来走路的，什么叫走路？”Steve对人类的事充满了好奇。  
Bucky没回答，他看了看身后，Sam孔雀绿色的鱼尾在远处闪闪发光，于是一个转身就游走了。  
“哎！你去哪儿！”Steve一脸诧异的看着Bucky金色的鱼尾迅速变小，有些生气，转过头继续看着那尊雕像发呆。  
雕像有一个底座，上面刻着道道，Steve觉得那些道道好像很重要，于是记下来画给西海里最年长的人鱼看，他说这是一个人类的名字：Tony Stark。  
Steve挥动尾巴游到雕像旁边，绕着他游了好几圈，忽然发现有一颗海星落在了雕像肩膀上，他看见过这帮无赖和海胆什么的把沉船弄得脏兮兮的，伸手拔掉那颗星星，拿在面前：“你们要是再敢随便落在这上面，我就把你们都拿去给婆婆做腌菜！”说完嗖的一下把那颗讨厌的海星扔的老远。  
“Steve，你爸找你！”Peggy远远地朝他喊。  
“知道啦！”Steve又恋恋不舍地看了看那尊雕像，就跟着Peggy往家游。  
Steve两人到家之后被眼前的场景弄得一愣，家里好多人，基本上整个海域的人鱼都来了，他的父亲Rogers族长表情有些严肃，又白又长的胡须飘在胸前。  
“Steve，就差你了，快点进来。”  
Steve悄声游到人群中。  
族长清了清喉咙，开口道：“今天，叫大家来，是为了一件关乎我们海域人鱼的命运的事，我看到，你们都把小孩带来了，那么开始吧。”  
一条面容苍老的人鱼慢吞吞的游到族长身边，掀开了他身前的巨大蚌壳，里面是一颗圆滚滚的珍珠，散发着幽幽的灰色。  
老人鱼闭着眼睛两手在珍珠上乱摸，一边摸一边嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的：“啵哩哩咔啦啦呀咔呀咔啦啦啦……”  
“随口说说也能是咒语？”Steve对着旁边的Bucky吐槽。  
Bucky噗嗤笑了出来，结果被族长瞪了一眼，吓得缩了缩肩膀，老实了。  
渐渐地，那颗珍珠开始变得透明，珍珠里面有柳絮一样的纹路，变幻莫测，最终变成了一条人鱼尾巴。  
下面的鱼们都呆了。  
族长看了看珍珠，脸色一下就垮了，他咬咬牙，坚持着，对族人说：“你们都回去吧，没你们的事了，Steve，你过来。”  
Steve看了看小伙伴，一脸疑惑的看了看Peggy和Bucky，然后缓缓地游向了父亲。族长对留下来要等Steve的孩子们说：“你们走吧，Steve暂时不能跟你们出去玩了。”  
“爸，你这样很没礼貌哎！”Steve看着游走的小伙伴，有些生气。  
“Steve，你已经长大了，有些事，是该跟你说一说了。”族长拉着Steve的手来到身后的海沟，指着不见底的黑暗说：“这下面封印着怪兽，每一千年都要进行一次献祭，否则它就要出来作祟，今年是第一千年，上古传下来的珍珠选中了你，我的孩子。”  
“爸，你没吃药？”Steve有点吓到了。  
“Steve，我知道你感情上很难接受，但是你必须去，这是你的命运，族里你这辈的小鱼只有你是蓝色尾巴。”  
Steve一脸不可置信的看着父亲，蓝色的大眼睛几乎要哭出来。  
族长看着他的表情，忽然哈哈哈哈哈哈的大笑起来。  
“爸……”Steve以为自己的父亲即将失去儿子伤心过度，疯掉了。  
“好了啦，我编不下去了。其实是我们要跟东南海域的人鱼联姻啦，东南的族长看中了你，所以希望你能嫁给他的孩子。”  
“什、什么！？”Steve脑子飞快的转起来，因为他觉得这句话里面有什么不对，想了半天，忽然明白了：“爸！他们东南人鱼脸上有璞哎！绿色的皮肤哎！头发像海藻一样！最重要的是他们家的是儿子啊！”  
族长搂着儿子的肩膀开导他：“哎，不要外貌党嘛，我看他们儿子不错的，肌肉结实又健壮，去年四海奥运会时候赛游项目都得了金牌啊，你嫁过去不吃亏哒！”  
Steve甩掉父亲的手：“爸！你有病啊！我是男的！男！的！”  
“额？男的怎么了？你要是过不去这个坎儿，可以找婆婆给你配一种药，吃了以后可以变成女的。”  
Steve一脸你他妈在逗我的表情看着自己的亲生父亲，不，他是亲生的吗？好怀疑。  
“不信啊？不信问你妈。”  
“我妈？！”  
“对啊，你妈原来是远近闻名的大帅哥哦，啊不然怎么会生出你这么俊俏！”族长说起这个就得意洋洋。  
Steve决定了，他要离家出走。

【02】  
自从听到自己要“嫁”人，Steve整个人都不好了，晚饭都吃的不开心，尽管有他最喜欢的绿星沙虫。 族长夫人看到儿子垮着脸，心知肚明，她伸手摸了摸儿子的下巴，轻声问:“怎么了小宝贝儿？”

“你说呢……”Steve看着母亲，他的母亲有整个大洋最美的蓝眼睛和最漂亮的金色长发，纤细的腰身下面那条玫红色的鱼尾让整个鱼界都惊叹，最重要的是高耸的双峰，只能佩戴深海最大的珍珠贝，怎么可能是男人！？ 

“啊，对了，我有礼物送给你，既然要结婚了，就是大人了，你应该有一份自己的礼物。”夫人说完拿出一个箱子。

Steve听到有礼物，心情终于缓和了下来，他迫不及待的打开箱子，表情僵住了，那是一对珍珠母贝，漂亮的蓝绿色。他半天才出声:“妈……这啥……？”  
“哦呵呵呵呵呵，小坏蛋，还用问吗！”夫人拿起母贝打量着，骄傲的说:“这是托人从最深的海沟捞上来的，你的眼睛发色都随我，将来要是变了，说不定比我还大！”说完把母贝比在儿子胸前。  
“呃啊！”Steve吓得挥开母亲的手，迅速的游走。  
夫人急急得问:“哎你上哪儿去？不吃饭啦？”  
“我不饿，我去找Bucky玩儿！”  
\-   
Bucky啃着麻花水草，看着呈死鱼状趴在雕像身上的Steve，一边嚼一边问：“你真的要离家出走啊？”  
“嗯……我才不要嫁给那只绿色皮肤脸上长璞的家伙……不，我才不要变女生……”Steve生无可恋。  
“可是你喜欢男人啊。”Bucky随口一说。  
“啊！？谁说的！？”Steve猛地抬起头看着他。  
“你看你抱着那个雕像都不放开，恨不得每天抱着，还说不是喜欢男人？”  
Steve游开，看了看那尊雕像，半天才说：“想要整天在一起，就是喜欢？”  
“当然！”这还是Natasha教他的。  
“Bucky！”Steve忽然兴奋了起来。  
“干嘛？”  
“Bucky！Bucky！Bucky！”  
“干嘛啦！”  
“我要去找他！”  
“找谁？”  
“Tony Stark！”  
“谁？？”  
“他！”Steve指着雕像。  
Bucky看着雕像，眨巴眨巴眼睛，半天才听懂：“你脑子有问题啊 ！你连他是不是真的存在都不知道！”  
“我……”Steve刚要说什么，两条海豚就从他们头顶飞速游了过去。  
两人意识到可能是出事了，于是跟着海豚游了过去，不远处有一团黑漆漆的东西，有一条海豚正剧烈地扭动着身体，两人加速游过去，看清了一切，海豚身上缠着细细的渔网，而鱼网的后面则飘着一个“人”——如果不是那个雕像的话，他们俩绝对不会知道那就是人，现在那个人的一条腿缠在了渔网上。  
Steve和Bucky不明白这是什么情况，Bucky先游到那个人身边，他看清那人之后吓得抽了一口气。  
Steve看他的表情也游了过去，他的心从来没跳的这么快，以至于双颊变得绯红。  
“这……这是……”Bucky也吓到了。  
这个人跟那尊雕像长得一模一样。  
Steve就像发现了整片海域最耀眼的宝石一样，猛地抱住那个人，却发现他没有意识，动也不动。  
“婆婆说人在水里时间太久会死的。”  
“死？”  
“就像Natasha的妈妈一样。”  
Steve听到这话，连忙抱着那个人浮出水面，Bucky解开了海豚的渔网后也浮出水面，两人拖着那个人不知道该怎么办。  
“如果不能在水里，把他抬到岸上可以吗？”Steve问。  
“可是族长不让我们去浅海区。”  
“可是他不能在水里太久！”Steve急了。  
“那边！”Bucky指了指远处的海洋浮标。  
两人托着那个男人游到了浮标旁边，把他放在了台子上，Steve看着他，希望他能睁开眼睛，可是他却一动不动，嘴唇青紫。  
Bucky看了看那个人，说：“会不会死了？”  
“死！？”  
“我不知道。”Bucky摇摇头。  
Steve拍了拍他的脸没反应，又连着拍了好几下，Bucky也有点慌神，他抓着那人的手臂晃了起来，不知道怎么了，晃着晃着那人就头一歪开始咳嗽，还吐出了许多海水，两个人都松了口气。  
“Steve，帮我一下。”Bucky指了指浮标顶上的灯说：“上次Natasha把那个发光的东西打坏了，不一会儿就有一艘船驶来。”  
“怎么帮你？”  
“我一会儿游过来，你抓着我的手把我扔上去，上次Sam和Nat就是这么干的。”  
“好的！”  
两鱼主意已决，Bucky向外游了一段距离，然后飞速的超Steve游来，他跃到空中从浮标上方掠过去，却没抓到那个灯，来回试了几次都不行。  
“我试试。”Steve说完照着Bucky那样做，一下就摘掉了浮标的信号灯。  
两条鱼因为胜利而欢乐的击掌，他游回浮标台，看着那个人的面庞，脸上不由自主的泛起微笑，他伸手轻轻地摸了摸他的脸颊，然后在额头上落了一个吻：“你要活下去，然后等我来找你。”说完转身就跟Bucky游回了深海。  
-  
Tony Stark不知道是怎么飘到了浮标台上的，他只记得迷迷糊糊间看见了太阳，然后还有一条钻石一样闪着光的蓝色大鱼，鱼尾巴上面还有一个俊美的金发男子……哦不，这一定是脑子进水了……

【03】  
Steve去意已决，他已经在秘密策划怎么离开海里，他要去找那个Tony Stark，救了他的第二天再回去浮标看的时候他已经不见了，而浮标的灯也已经被修好了，附近的海豚说他被一艘小船救走了。  
“我有个问题。”Peggy问他：“你不是人类，怎么走路？岸上可没有水。”  
“我问过了。”Steve得意的说：“婆婆那里有一种药水，可以让我变成人类。”  
“她可真是什么都有。”Bucky吐槽。  
Natasha又问：“可是你怎么找他，据说岸上有好多好多人，比海里的沙子还多。”  
Steve听到这句话蒙了。  
Peggy不忍心看见Steve这样的表情，拍了拍大家，说：“好啦，Steve你一定会找到的，我们再想想办法。”  
这时Sam游过来：“哎，Steve，你爸找你。”  
现在的Steve最不想听到的就是这句，因为没好事。果然，老族长眼睛笑成一条缝，搂着Steve说：“来来来，一会儿东南人鱼族的族长就来啦，重要的是，带着你的丈夫！”  
“什么鬼！？”Steve甩开老爸的胳膊：“谁丈夫！？”  
“哦？哦吼吼吼，对对，现在还是未婚夫。”  
Steve翻了翻白眼：“我能不去吗！？”  
“当然不行！”族长夫人游过来：“有点家教！”  
于是Steve就这样被爸妈拖着去回见未来“公公”。  
Rogers族长和夫人在主位，Steve和东南人鱼族族长带着儿子分列两侧，Steve全程低着头，他不想看到对面绿色皮肤的一家子。  
但是好像当了族长的家伙都会少根筋，东南人鱼族族长拍了拍儿子，说：“快，跟你未来的妻子自我介绍一下！”  
旁边那个年轻的绿色人鱼朝Steve挥了挥手：“嗨，我是Hulk！”  
Steve不得不抬起头，看着对面比自己身形大了两圈的绿色“巨鱼”，吞了吞口水，苦笑着说：“我是Steve。”  
与会的其他人鱼里面Steve的朋友们都要笑背过气了。  
Hulk接着说：“谢谢你愿意为了我们的婚事接受改变。”  
并没有接受，你想多了。  
Steve没回答，只是继续苦笑。  
Rogers夫人打破僵局：“对了对了，Hulk，快给Stevie展示一下你的专长！”  
“我的专长就是……”Hulk转过身游到一块岩石上面，举起双手大喊一声：“砸！”接着哐的一声巨响，那块岩石碎成了好几块。  
现场除了Hulk他爸，其他人都愣了，Rogers夫人作为女主人，自然要捧场，她抚了抚胸口，勉强笑着拍手：“哎呀！哈哈哈，太精彩了，是不是啊老公！”  
“是……是啊！Steve，你真是捡到宝了啊！”老Rogers也跟着夫人拍起手。  
在场的其他族人也拍起来。  
Steve想死的心都有了。

Bucky和Sam已经笑了一天了，Peggy看着他俩轻轻摇头，Natasha看见Steve垂头丧气的游过来，也开他玩笑：“哟，你来啦，如果哪天你跟我们变成姐妹，还要适应一段时间呢。”  
这句话让Bucky和Sam笑的更凶了。  
“你们够了！”Steve忍无可忍：“是不是朋友！到底帮不帮我！我不要跟他结婚！”  
Steve真的生气了，大家终于收敛了笑，Sam平复了一下情绪，问：“你真的要到岸上去？”  
“是啊！再在这里我会疯的！你们也看到了啊！”  
“啊，不知道你们生出来的宝宝是什么颜色？”Sam说完四个人又笑成一团。  
Steve转身就游走，被Natasha抓了回来：“好啦好啦，不开玩笑了。”  
“我们这两天帮你打听过了，那帮疯海鸟说你要找的人在海边的度假村，非常近，看来是海神都帮你啦。”Peggy说完拍拍他肩膀：“只要你去找婆婆，管她要一瓶药水，你就能变成人类了！”  
“真的么！？什么时候！？”  
“现在。”  
Steve迫不及待的朝婆婆的礁石游去，小伙伴们跟在他后面。  
婆婆是这里年龄最长的一条人鱼，没人知道她活了几岁，她常常会说一些莫名其妙的话，或制造一些奇怪的药水。  
婆婆好想知道Steve来干嘛，还没等他开口就递给他一直海蜗牛，说：“吃了它，你就能长出两条腿了，尾巴也会不见。”  
“真的吗！？”  
“你要记住我的几句话，第一，要在月圆之夜吃掉它，第二，效用只能维持八十天，第三，不能哭，不然你就会迅速变老，除非重新回到海里变回人鱼。”  
“哭？什么是哭？”  
婆婆伸手在Steve下眼睑点了点，说：“你一直在水里所以不觉得，在岸上没有水，你就很容易发现，眼睛里是会流出水来的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为伤心。”婆婆说完又掏出一条项链挂在他脖子上：“这是月亮石，带着他你就能听懂并使用他们的语言了，祝你能寻得真爱。”  
“谢谢婆婆。”  
Steve跟小伙伴们游出水面，今天正好是个月圆之夜，他心情十分激动。Peggy指了指远处的岸边，说：“看，那里就是度假村，疯海鸟说他就在那。”  
“你真的想好了吗？”Bucky问他。  
“是的，我决定了，不能坐以待毙。”Steve向外游了一段距离，面对着伙伴们，说：“不用为我担心，也别告诉爸妈我的去向。”  
四个人点点头。  
Steve说完向岸边游去，他不敢回头，现在他只有一个方向。游到岸边的码头下面，他将海蜗牛从壳里面撤出来吞下肚子，看了看头顶圆圆的月亮，忽然身体一阵剧痛，疼得他差点昏过去，但是也只有一瞬，反应过来的时候他已经拥有了双腿，他用那双腿爬上了岸，双脚踩在沙滩上，脚趾陷进沙子里，充满指缝，这种兴奋的痒从脚底直冲心脏，他脸上挂着向往的笑容，循着海鸟指明的方向，刚要迈开步，一旁传来一声尖叫。  
“呀————我的眼睛！”一个穿着泳衣的女孩用浴巾荡着脸：“流氓！这又不是裸体海滩！”  
“我的妈呀！这不是高级度假村么！怎么还有裸奔的！”另一个女人捂住了怀里女儿的眼睛。  
“哈哈哈，你看那人，光着身子，是不是嗑药了？”一对情侣笑嘻嘻的对着Steve指指点点。  
Steve根本听不懂他们在说什么，看到旁边有一个大叔，就想过去问问他知不知道Tony Stark在哪，结果刚迈出两步就被右侧跑过来的警察扑倒在地。  
“你因为在公共场所裸露身体被捕了！”  
“什么？什么是被捕？”Steve被按得很疼，却无法反抗。  
两个警察面面相觑，嗯，看来还要尿检，估计是嗑药了。

【04】  
Steve一个人呆呆的坐在长椅上，那些穿着一样衣服的人给他灌了好多水，让他两腿间新长出来的毛毛丑丑肉肉的东西流了好多水，这让他感觉到莫名的不舒服，还塞给他一些叫做“衣服”的东西，此时此刻，他正坐在靠墙的长凳张发呆，这里进进出出的人都很奇怪。  
深夜的时候，有一个人过来跟Steve说有人来保释他。  
“保释？”Steve听不懂。  
“跟我来。”那人冷冰冰的把他拽起来领到接待处。  
一个金色半长发满脸胡子的男人朝他招收：“哟！Steve！你长这么大啦？还记得我吗？你叔叔Thor啊！”  
“Thor？”Steve不认识他。  
“唉，实在不好意思警官，这孩子瘦了点刺激，脑子有点……你懂得。”Thor签了文件，跟警察们挥挥手，领着Steve出了警局。  
“你到底是谁啊？”Steve有点迷糊。  
“我叫Thor Odinson，是你的远房舅舅，来，坐进去。”Thor把Steve塞进车里，自己绕道驾驶位。  
“舅舅！？那你就跟我一样咯！？”Steve有点激动。  
“是啊是啊。”Thor发动车子，往自己的住处开去。  
Thor住在海边码头的一个木屋里，只有一个房间，所以Steve只能谁在沙发上，他给了Steve一个枕头一张毯子，然后从衣柜里翻出一件体恤和牛仔裤，想了想，又从抽屉里拿了一条内裤给他。  
Steve抱着这一堆东西不知道该怎么办。  
Thor叹了口气，问：“来之前什么都没准备？”  
Steve摇摇头。  
“好吧，看来你需要全方位的学习怎么成为一个人。”Thor在电视柜一堆书本光碟里翻出一张，擦了擦上面的灰尘，塞进电视旁边一个小盒子里，拿着遥控器回到沙发上，按了播放：“我要出去一会儿，你就看这个，我不回来你不许动，只能在这坐着。”  
Steve点点头，就抱着枕头毯子T恤裤子坐在沙发上看电视，屏幕上出现了几个片头，然后就定格在“幼儿性教育课程”上。  
Thor临出门前看了一眼Steve认真的背影，叹了口气。  
半个小时之后，Thor给Steve采购了一些生活用品，回来的时候影片刚好播完，而Steve还保持着原来的姿势没动。  
“怎么样？看完啦？”  
Steve以一种遭受了人生重大洗礼的表情看着Thor，说：“看完了。”  
“嗯，看懂了吗？”  
“看懂了……”Steve想了想，问：“这上面说男的和女的才能生宝宝，所以我不能跟Tony生宝宝了？”  
Thor翻了翻白眼：“你连他面都没见过怎么就跳到生宝宝这一步了？！”说完这话有点后悔，因为这之间要解释的事情忽然变多了许多，他放下东西，坐在Steve旁边，说：“你的小伙伴跟我说你爱上了一个人类，所以要来找他，但是人类是一种非常复杂的东西，不像我们，喜欢了就在一起，每天除了吃就是玩，但是他们不一样，现在跟你说你也听不懂，最主要的是你要去体会，不过也许你会后悔，因为人的脑袋里想的东西，快乐的事非常少。”  
“我妈说爱是非常美好的东西，会让人觉得快乐，我爱Tony，他会快乐的。”  
唉，又是一根筋的家伙。  
Thor拍拍他的肩膀：“可是你爱他还不够，还要让他爱你啊。”  
“他为什么不爱我？”  
“他不认识你！”  
“哦，那我现在就去认识他。”Steve站起身，怀里的东西掉了一地：“去年刚刚认识的Sharon还说爱我，Tony认识我之后也会爱上我的。”  
“那是鱼，你现在是人，复杂多了。”Thor再次把他按在沙发上：“听我说，人不像我们那么直接，他们脑子里全是弯弯道道，如果你想让那个Tony爱上你，你就听我的好了。”  
Thor先教他作为一个人应该会的事，刷牙，洗澡，排泄，然后是穿衣服系鞋带，怎么跟别人交流，基本的礼貌用语，要跟不认识的人保持距离，要常常微笑，Thor承认在人类的世界里，Steve的笑容也是非常有感染力的，再加上他的金发和碧蓝的眼睛，真的可以说是会人见人爱的。  
一周之后，Steve已经可以作为一个人类正常活动了，Thor安排了他到自己在沙滩上的小铺子上班，这里可以接触到很多人，Thor平时就在铺子旁边支了一把阳伞带着墨镜晒太阳，而Steve则帮他在铺子里卖冷饮游泳圈沙滩巾什么的，生意好的不得了。  
而Steve虽然很着急，急着想见Tony，却根本不知道他在哪，Thor的小铺子在度假村外面，Steve再没人的时候就撑着下巴望着度假村发呆，希望哪天Tony能出现在度假村外面，或者到小铺子里买杯沙冰。  
“Thor，我什么时候能见到Tony啊，我只有八十天的时间。”Steve每天这么问好几次。  
“会见到的，”Thor每次都特别敷衍的回答。  
这天，Thor拿着一张纸递给Steve：“那，你的机会来了。”  
Steve接过来看了看，是珍珠海滨度假村的招聘启事，招聘救生员，Steve的笑容就像一株大脑花珊瑚，此时此刻就想去海里游上几百里以示庆祝！他抱住Thor，用人类的方式表达着兴奋。  
“先别高兴啊，救生员不是那么好当的，不能只会游泳的。”Thor从铺子角落的箱子里翻出一本书扔给他：“今天把这个看完并且背下来，然后就去参加面试吧。”  
Steve当鱼的时候用到脑子的地方很少，所以当了人类之后学习新鲜事物就像干海绵一样，Thor曾经看过他把整集电视剧对白背下来，而他只看过一遍。  
于是Steve就坐在Thor平时晒太阳的凳子上，一整个下午都没动地方，那本六百多页的《救生员培训》全都记在了Steve的脑子里。Thor随便翻了翻考了他几道题，都答对了，Thor合上书，认真的看着他。  
“怎么样？我都打对了吧？”Steve一副求夸奖的表情看着他。  
“嗯，都答对了，最后一道题。”Thor问他：“如果救这个人的前提是可能你会死，你还会救他吗？”  
Steve愣了一下，然后笑哈哈的回答：“怎么可能，我不会淹死的啦。”  
“不只是淹死，还有好多种死法，总之救他你就会死，如果这样的话，你还会去救那个人吗？”  
Steve点点头，然后笑着反问：”为什么不呢？“  
Thor摇摇头，又是一个傻子。

【05】  
经过一天一夜的的准备，Steve兴奋的一直睡不着，他翻来覆去的联系着如果见到Tony之后应该说什么，好不容易熬到面试时间，Steve像其他人一样站在办公室走廊里等待着，没想到Tony根本没来，是一个梳着马尾辫高瘦的女人从面试室走出来，还抱着所有人的面试表格。  
“面试救生员的，你们回家等通知吧。”  
听到这句话，走廊里的人都缓缓的向外走，只有Steve，他向玻璃门后面的办公室张望了一阵，然后喊住要离开的那个女人：“女士，您好，我叫Steve Rogers，我想问您Tony……Stark先生来了吗？”  
女人有点警惕的看着他：“你找Stark先生干嘛？”  
“我想问问他最近好不好。”Steve并没有忘记Thor的教导——保持着灿烂的微笑。  
Pepper Potts被这个笑容弄得一愣，Tony虽然是CEO，但也不是什么总统，应该不会有人像害他，况且眼前的人看起来挺善良的，就问：“你为什么这么问？”  
“没什么，我只是想看看上次溺水之后他的身体有没有什么不舒服。”这是Thor教给Steve的借口。  
Pepper听到这就非常奇怪了，那次事件是个意外，Tony为了救一头被渔网缠住的海豚跌入海中，而他自己的腿也被缠住，海豚露出了一半身子拖着Tony游走了，最后是一个叫Maya Hansen的女人救了他，这事儿没有外人知道，那个Maya也没说是怎么发现的Tony，反而是Tony，出院之后就拿着花去追那个女人了，Pepper对此事一直抱有疑虑。  
“你怎么知道他曾经溺水？”  
“听……听说的。”  
“哦。”Pepper点点头，她觉得这个Steve是解开这个谜团的关键，于是翻了翻怀里抱着的一叠表格，抽出Steve的那张看了一眼，问：“以前当过救生员吗？”  
“没有。”Steve如实说。  
“游泳技术怎么样？”  
“生来就会。”  
Pepper笑了，把表格交给旁边的秘书：“办入职手续去吧，明天上班。”说完转身就走。  
Steve有点意外，Thor说找工作要先面试，面试的人会问他很多问题，问好了才能去工作，但是他并没有参加面试，就追上去：“女士，我还没参加面试，我知道我没有经验，所以我只是想见见Stark先生，确认他真的健康就好。”  
“你不来这工作，怎么见到Stark先生？”Pepper朝他眨眨眼，说：“Stark先生每年夏天都会在这里度过两三个月，你到时候有的是机会好好问他。”  
三米(ง •̀_•́)ง 10:13:38  
Steve就这样糊里糊涂的办理了入职手续，领了工作服和门卡，他几乎是飘着就回了家，伸出手把门卡给Thor看：“我进去了！他们聘用我了！”  
“哦。”Thor波澜不惊的点点头：“恭喜你啊。”  
“太好了，Potts小姐说我以后有的是机会看见Tony，她说他过阵子就能来度假村了！两个月，整整两个月！”Steve算了算，一个月是30天，两个月就是60天，正好赶上他的药失效之前，他要好好利用这两个月跟Tony在一起。  
Thor看着他一脸兴奋的样子，真是不忍心泼他冷水，上前拍了拍他的肩膀：“冷静一点，明天上班了是吧？”  
“是啊是啊！”Steve说完忽然想起什么，担心的问：“那铺子没人帮你看，没问题吗？”  
“你没来之前我也是一个人，没问题的，你好好上班就行啦。”  
“Thor！谢谢你！”Steve跟他抱了好久。  
第一天正式上班，Steve早早的就到了度假村后门，他在那等啊等，等了好久终于开门了，很有礼貌的问过保安之后来到了救生员休息室，还没人，他找了个凳子坐下，刚坐下就进来个人，穿着一身黑，头发短短的很精神，Steve跑过去：“你好，我叫Steve Rogers，是新来的救生员。”  
“啊？哦，知道了。”男人朝他伸出手：“我是Clint Barton，叫我Clint就行了。”说完收回手来到自己的柜子前换衣服，脱裤子的时候问他：“以前做过救生员吗？”  
Steve看他脱裤子，立马转过身。  
Clint还是第一次看见有人这反映，有些奇怪。  
“没做过。”  
“哦，第一次啊？那你先跟我待几天，看看情况，然后先从泳池救生员开始。”Clint换好衣服后拍拍他肩膀：“哎，走吧。”  
“哦，好。”  
两个人一前一后出了工作人员办公楼。Clint是主管沙滩区救生工作的，他先把Steve带到海边救生员塔边，告诉他一些应该注意的事，Steve认真的听着，一一记在心里。  
就这样一待就是一个礼拜，每天上午Steve跟着Clint巡逻，下午就参加新员工考前培训，每天都累的不成人形，却连Tony一根头发都没看到。  
“别灰心啊，会有机会的。”Thor把煎好的太阳土司放在茶几上，拍拍他。  
“如果他今年不来怎么办……”Steve要哭了。  
“会来的，我每年都能看到他。”Thor劝他：“如果现在放弃你就一点机会都没有了哦。”  
Steve一轱辘爬起来：“你说得对，我不能放弃！”然后大大的咬了一口土司。  
也不知道是不是Steve的祈祷被天使听到，第二天一早跟着Clint在沙滩巡逻的时候，Steve只见一个男人远远地朝自己的方向走来，那个男人穿着白衬衫和白色短裤，海风吹着他的头发，那个就是Steve日思夜想的Tony。  
“Steve，你先自己走完，我有点事。”Clint完全没有发现Steve的不对劲，拿着手机走了。  
“好的。”Steve随口答应了一下，然后就朝着Tony的方向跑去。  
早上的沙滩有人晨练并不稀奇，Tony也并没有注意到Steve，知道他站在自己面前不动了，Tony抬起头，眼前是一个金发蓝眼的小伙子，笑的特别甜，眼睛亮晶晶的看着自己。  
“呃……你是……？”  
“Tony！”  
“是我，你要——你干嘛！？”Tony被突如其来的拥抱吓得僵住了。  
这个比自己高了半头肩膀宽了一大截的男人保住了自己，Tony甚至能感觉到他胸膛里剧烈的心跳，但是很快Tony就反应过来，挣扎着推开他：“你干什么！？”  
“Tony，你不认识我了？”Steve还是笑笑的看着他。  
“你谁啊！”Tony摘下墨镜看着他，根本不认识啊！  
“我说过我要来找你的！你真的不记得了！？”Steve再也笑不出来了。  
然而Steve并没有注意到，在Tony身边还有个女人，那个女人也被Steve吓了一跳，连忙挽住Tony的胳膊，问：“你认识他？”  
“怎么可能！”Tony拉着Maya的手绕着Steve走了，走出去两步Tony还回头确认Steve没跟上来。  
Thor教过Steve，一个男人这样亲昵的拉着另一个人，说明他们的关系很亲密，也许是亲人，也许是恋人。当意识到这一点之后，Steve整个心都凉了，他看着两人离开的背影，就连最爱的海风也变得像在巴掌拍打在他身上一样。

【06】  
Steve再一次以死鱼一样的姿势趴在沙发上，一整晚一个字都没说过，晚饭也不吃，也不喝水，Thor没理他，但是半夜起来上厕所发现他还是那个姿势趴在那，叹了口气，靠过去：“哎，我说，你还好吗？”  
“不好。”Steve的声音听起来就想要死了一样。  
“他不就是有个女朋友嘛，我在这摆摊好久，看过他不同的女朋友，没有七个也有十二个。”然后从茶几下面拿出一叠杂志扔给他：“看看吧，曼哈顿钻石王老五Tony Stark，纽约第一单身汉Tony Stark！只约会不结婚要享受约会的惬意还是Tony！Stark！”  
Steve生气了，一把把那些报纸杂志推在地上，脸买进枕头里。  
“Steve，人类不适合你，你回家吧，跟你父亲好好说说，也许他不会逼着你跟那个Hulk结婚什么的，但是人类绝对不适合你的。”Thor知道他听不进去，站起身回房间。  
“Thor……”  
“嗯？”  
“你为什么不回海里？”  
“因为我没有腮了。”  
Steve不知道他是怎么办到的，就算是成为了人，Steve脖子两侧都还有腮，只不过在岸上的时候腮要闭合起来才行，他摸了摸自己的腮口，又看了看Thor，不知道要说什么。  
“你知道吗，也许是你的行为把他吓到了，就像你之前说Hulk砸石头跟你显示他的才能一样。人类是很细腻的动物，他们喜欢温和一点的，就像海浪推着细砂一样。”  
Thor不知道为什么还要给他提建议，也许是不忍心像小太阳一样的人黯淡下去。  
Steve在黎明时分出去散步，他想回到海里游上几百里甩掉现在的坏情绪，也想告诉Tony自己究竟是谁，可是Thor不让他这么做，走着走着，Steve的脚踩到了什么东西，他蹲下身拨开沙子，一枚漂亮的海螺露了出来，这时太阳升起来了，微弱的阳光照射在那枚海螺上，那些纹理好像动了起来，漂亮极了。  
在海里的时候Steve有一个秘密的小坑，是一堆死掉的珊瑚围成的，他把每天捡来最漂亮的海螺和贝壳都放在里面，每逢月圆的时候，月光照射进海里，小坑里面的海螺和贝壳都会发出绚烂的光芒，Steve最喜欢这种时刻。  
想到这里，他把那枚海螺仔细的擦干净，保证没有一粒细砂，然后小心的放进衣服口袋里，悄悄的翻墙进了度假村的工作人员办公楼，他知道Tony的办公室在哪里，偷偷地推门而入，将那枚海螺放在他的桌子上，然后快速的溜走。  
此后的每一天，Steve都会在天不亮的时候来到沙滩，寻找被第一缕阳光照射到的最美的贝壳，然后悄悄地送到Tony的办公室。Steve本来以为那些贝壳都被扔掉了，却发现在办工作旁边的架子上有一个透明的大玻璃碗，那些贝壳都跟一些干花放好好地在里面，一共有8枚。  
“所以这是第九枚。”Steve忍不住的笑容爬上嘴角，把刚刚捡来的贝壳放在Tony桌上后就走了。  
当Steve哼着小曲回到家准备吃早饭上班的时候，却发现Thor没像往常一样起来做早餐，他走Thor房门前，轻轻地敲了敲，没一会儿Thor裹着毯子走出来开门：“我不能帮你做早饭了……”  
“你怎么了？”  
“我好像生病了……”Thor说完坐在地上靠着门框开始咳嗽。  
“怎么会生病的！”Steve蹲下身一脸担心的看着他：“你别死啊！你死了我就没有亲人了！”  
“混蛋，谁要死了……咳咳咳……”  
“那，那怎么办！”Steve慌了，以前在海里的时候有一条鱼游得太远，回来的时候满身红斑，开始咳嗽，就像现在的Thor一样，咳着咳着就死了。  
“你请个假行不行？”  
“请假？怎么请假？”  
“你去跟Clint说，我生病了，要你带我去看医生。”  
“好，我现在就去。”Steve说完一转身就跑了出去。  
“哎……你打个电话就行了……”Thor虚弱的喊着，然而对方根本听不到了。  
Steve心里怕极了，就怕Thor有个三长两短的，脚下也不敢停，一路飞一样跑到了度假村，猛地推开更衣室的门，Clint刚刚换完衣服，Steve冲过去，喘着粗气说：“Clint，我、我要请、请假、我、我舅舅生病、很严重、要去看医生！看医生！”  
如果是往常谁这么说，Clint绝对以为这是骗假，但是不知道为什么，看着Steve一脸的汗还有着急的表情，觉得他说的是真的，就点点头：“哦，好，你去吧。”  
“谢谢你！”Steve说完抱了一下Clint又往外冲。  
旁边的老员工凑到Clint身边，问：“难道他是跑来的？”  
Clint点点头：“看样子是跑来的。”  
“他没有电话吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
-  
Tony自从在沙滩上被一个金发壮汉熊抱之后心里就觉得怪怪的，他一直很介意那个壮汉，不是介意抱他，而是介意那个表情，虽然被冒犯的那个是自己，可是对方那个表情，就好像在Tony心里狠狠地抓了一把。  
回到办公室之后，Tony发现今天桌上的是一枚贝壳，笑了一下，Maya真会玩花样，表面上装的大大咧咧的，私下里却喜欢这种小情小爱的东西。  
不过第二天Tony却没有像往常一样收到贝壳，第三天也没有，Tony有些纳闷儿，也许是之前捡的就这么多了？  
想到这，Maya忽然推门而入：“Hi，我能进来吗？”  
“当然，快进来。”Tony站起身绕道办公桌面前，朝他张开双臂，：“你从来没来过我的办公室，怎么今天来了？”  
“没什么，就是饿了，想找你陪我去吃早餐。”Maya双手搭在他的肩膀上，跟他额头相抵。  
“没问题，你想吃什么？”  
“你说了算~”Maya亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
Tony拉着她的手往外走，走到门口忽然停住，问：”Maya，你没有什么东西想给我吗？”  
“什么？”Maya忽然笑了，拍了他一巴掌：“想什么呢，吃完饭再说。”  
对于这个反应，Tony觉得有些奇怪，却并没有说出口。吃早饭的时候，Tony再一次提起了贝壳的事，Maya茫然的表情让他明白贝壳并不是她送的。  
此时Tony脑海里第一个出现的可能是送贝壳的人，居然是那天熊抱自己的连名字都不记得的金发男人。

【07】  
Thor因为急性肺炎整整住院三天，而Steve也陪护了三天，他每天都一脸愁容的看着Thor，生怕他有什么治不好的病，还总拉着他的手希望他能挺过来，搞得医院的护士医生都以为他是病人的男朋友。出院后Steve安顿好Thor就急急地敢往度假村销假，Clint没以为他会回来的这么快，却也没有多问什么。  
今天是救生员入职考试的日子，Steve只是不想错过这场考试，及格了之后他就能留在这里当实习救生员，就能每天看到Tony。自从上次在沙滩冒冒失失的抱了他之后，Steve就再也不敢靠近他一米之内，只能远远的看，度假村的办公室几乎都是玻璃的隔断，Steve总是主动申请打扫更衣室，因为从更衣室到杂物间取拖布，再把拖布送回杂物间，一来一回能两次路过Tony的办公室，每次打扫更衣室的时候Steve就偷偷的笑，搞得同事们都以为这个新人有病。  
可能是Clint教得好，也可能是Steve真的很聪明，他的考试成绩是所有新人里的第一名，留下来便稳操胜券。  
“Thor，你说Tony会不会喜欢我送他的贝壳？”Steve一边给他削苹果一边问。  
“谁知道。”  
“你说如果他发现了那些贝壳，会不会原谅我上次冒犯了他？”  
“可能吧。”  
“我感觉Tony一定会喜欢我送他的贝壳，你说是吧？”  
Thor翻翻白眼，用毯子蒙住头，他不想再听这个花痴说任何关于Tony Stark的话题了。  
-  
自从那天早餐的时候Tony发现贝壳不是Maya送的之后，Tony就逐渐减少了跟她相处的时间。这天，Tony回到办公室，发现桌子上放了三枚不同形状的贝壳和一个海螺，他就真的确定这是有人在追他，而一般人都是送花，这人送贝壳。  
真特别。  
“Pepper。”Tony叫住了他的金牌首席助理：“度假村的员工里有谁是这两天没来上班的？准确的说是四天前就没来了，而今天复工的。”  
之所以锁定员工，第一，度假的客人没谁会起那么早，第二，如果不是员工不会轻易进的来。  
度假村说大不大，但说小也不小，这个问题Pepper一时之间答不出来，她走到Tony的电脑前按了几下，调出了考勤系统，输入筛选条件，只有一个结果：Steve Rogers。  
“哦，是他啊。”Pepper还记得这个名字。  
“他是谁？”  
“一个新来的救生员，昨天通过了考试，正式成为实习生。”Pepper又按了两下，缺席事由那一栏写的是“家人病故”，日期从四天前开始，今天回来上班。  
“哦。”Tony想了想，问：“是不是男的，金发，挺高的，有点壮？”  
Pepper点点头：“是他，笑起来也挺好看的，我安排他到室内游泳池实习，那里的阔太太们应该会喜欢他。”  
听见这句话，Tony有点不适，清了清嗓子，说：“嗯，没事了。”  
“那我出去了。”Pepper直起身脸上挂着不易察觉的笑容往门口走。  
“等等。”Tony叫住她，然后站起身来到她面前，低声问：“有件事，就是，当初我差点被淹死，真的是Maya救我的？”  
Pepper当初一直在说这事有些蹊跷，但是Tony就是不听。她承认Maya是Tony喜欢的类型，聪明，漂亮，会撒娇，学历高，所以两人才能交往这么久，而眼看着Tony就要将这个女人视为Miss Right了，自己却苦于没有证据，真是心焦，不过刚刚Tony的话，让Pepper看到了希望，原来他也不是完全被冲昏了头，于是歪着头懵懂地反问：“你怎么这么问？”  
“没什么，就是现在细想想，有的地方不太对，因为我回忆了一下，救我的好像不是女的。”Tony没敢说他好像还看见了一条超大的鱼。  
“哦，那我帮你查一下在你出事地点有没有别的船靠近。”Pepper故意说得很淡定。  
“好。”Tony关上门，看了看架子上那个大玻璃碗，走过去把桌子上的那些玩意儿也放了进去，数了数，13个，那个大个子也是差不多13天之前碰上的。想到此，他拿了个袋子，把玻璃碗里的东西统统倒进去，拎着就往度假村的室内游泳池走。  
现在是早上9点多，贵妇们都还没起床，所以泳池边上没人，只有Steve站在梯子上悬挂新的提示牌。Tony的候眼睛一直看着他，看着他踩在梯子上的长腿，从阿基里斯腱一直到奥臀大肌，线条结实修长，举起的双臂看上去也特别的有力。  
Steve听见有人进来，停下手里的活，看向人来的方向，两人就这么隔着个泳池互相对望。  
“你，过来一下。”Tony朝Steve招了招手。  
Steve笑了，收好工具爬了下来，缓缓地走到他面前，只是笑，没说话。  
“我问你个事儿。”Tony打开袋子，问：“这是你捡的吗？”Tony不想承认这是送给自己的，因为这太奇怪了。  
Steve点点头。  
“为什么？”  
“因为它们很漂亮。”  
“可是为什么放在我桌子上？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”Steve耿直的回答。  
这突如其来直接又干脆的表白让Tony愣住了，这个答案听得他一抖，然后把袋子塞进他手里：“别再做这种无聊的事了，我有女朋友。”  
Steve拿着袋子僵在那里，默默地卷好袋口，低声问：“你如果不喜欢贝壳，我可以去给你摘珊瑚，或者珍珠……”  
“打住！”Tony抬起手阻止他继续说下去。  
“怎么了？”  
“我不想听。”  
“哦。”Steve点点头，说：“那……我就是想想问问你，身体怎么样，我看电视上说，溺过水的人可能会有后遗症，我希望你健健康康的……”  
“你怎么知道我溺水的事！？”Tony盯着他看了半天，猛地抓住他肩膀往后推，当Steve的脸遮住屋顶的灯光形成逆光效果的时候，Tony终于恢复了记忆，他惊讶的问：“是你……”  
那天他迷迷糊糊的，浑身没有一点力气，头也疼肺也疼，他只记得有个人把他放在了没有水的地方，还记得一个人影，逆着光，笑的特别好看，眼睛亮亮的，声音非常好听。  
“Tony……”Steve以为Tony终于接受了他，张开双臂搂住他：“你终于认得我了！”  
Tony下意识的推开他：“你等等！”有些事他始终想不明白。  
“怎么了？”  
“我……我需要静一下……”Tony说完转身走了。  
Steve看着他的背影，不知道该不该追上去，看着手里的一袋子贝壳，心里有些疼。

【08】  
被拒绝的Steve虽然有些沮丧，可是晒了晒太阳之后很快就又振作起来，Clint说困难就像弹簧，你弱它就强，虽然Steve还不知道弹簧是什么东西，但是听起来很有道理，现在Tony还不喜欢他，可能是因为还没有完全想起来。  
“Thor，我有点怀念我的尾巴了。”  
“怎么了？”Thor一边点货一边听他唠叨。  
“Tony如果看到过我的尾巴，一定会非常喜欢我的，我妈说我有整个海洋最漂亮的尾巴。”  
“你还记得之前看的动物世界吗？只有雄性动物和昆虫才向对方展示自己有多漂亮，孔雀，蝴蝶，鱼！”Thor说最后一个词的时候看了一眼Steve。  
“那怎么办！”  
“求偶，动物和人不一样，你不能像以前一样甩甩尾巴游两圈儿就指望对方看你一眼啊。”Thor拍拍他：“我是不支持你再跟他有进一步接触，他不适合你，但是如果你已经笃定就是他，那我也能帮帮你，只是希望到最后你不会受伤。”  
“受伤？不会啦，他不会伤害我的。”Steve笑着说：“Tony是个善良的人，他上次掉进海里是为了救一头海豚。”  
“这方面善良也不代表感情方面也善良啊。”  
Steve不想跟Thor说一些不礼貌的话，但是有不想让他说Tony，就以一种“你说Tony你是坏人”的眼神看着他。  
“OK，OK，你别这么看着我，我不说了还不行嘛。”  
Steve的表情立刻就换回了微笑：“明天度假村有一个大聚会，有好多好吃的，人类很奇怪，做了吃的都不吃呢，只喝酒，晚上我把果盘带回来给你吃好不好？”  
“好吧。”  
度假村的聚会是为了庆祝Stark集团成立60周年，特别盛大，各种政商名流都会参加，而且是海滩派对，不用穿正装，这些人都特别喜欢，集团为了这次的聚会封闭了整个海滩，防止一些不相关的人闯进来。  
为了保障客人的安全，所有班次的救生员都要来加班，不过Pepper把Stave单独叫了出来。  
“你不用站救生员的岗了，你一会儿去另一套衣服，当侍应生，会端盘子吗？”  
Steve听不懂，而且他也不喜欢穿人类的衣服，非常不舒服，他就摇摇头：“我不会端盘子。”  
“嗯，那就端食物盘子好了。”Pepper看了看他的身高：“一会儿去试试衣服啊。”  
“可是……”  
“集团对这次聚会非常看重，侍应生的外表都要上乘的，而且总裁也会参加哦，你认真点。”Pepper随口这么一说。  
“好的！我会努力练习端盘子的！”Steve郑重又认真的说。  
“很好。”Pepper笑了。  
在努力练习了两天端盘子之后，侍应生Steve终于迎来了这次盛大的聚会，宾客络绎不绝，Steve有点紧张，不仅是因为这次的人特别多，还有穿的衣服，特别不舒服，还有皮鞋，他来这里这么多天一直穿着人字拖，忽然穿上了皮鞋，都不会走路了。  
也因为人太多了，Steve根本看不到Tony。那些宾客从下午五点一直闹腾到晚上十点多，然后还要去海滩点篝火，于是一部分人就从度假村宴会厅转移到了度假村外面的沙滩，Steve终于可以不用再端盘子了，他悄悄溜到度假村的夜空室内泳池。  
Steve非常喜欢这里，有一个露天的玻璃穹顶，可以看到好多星星，却没想到通往穹顶外面的台阶上坐着个人。  
这个泳池没开灯，只有池内的大灯开车，Steve四处打量了一下，周围没人，于是开始脱衣服，他继续游两圈，那些布料弄得他要疯了。  
Tony躲在这里本来是想透透气，他从来不喜欢这种场合，却没想到有人跟他一样也不喜欢太热闹，低头一看，是那个送他海螺的傻大个，刚要站起身离开就看见他开始脱衣服，先是马甲，然后白衬衫，领结，之后脱掉了皮鞋和裤子，最后要脱内裤的时候又四处看了看，这次还专门看了那个楼梯。  
楼梯上没有灯，Tony又做的比较靠边，他发现Steve四处张望的时候就往后仰，试图躲进Steve的视线死角，当他听见入水声的时候就知道自己根本没被发现，往前探身，果然，那条白色内裤也扔在池边。  
Tony看着池子里的Steve，他就像一条鱼一样在水里游来游去，速度特别快，水波盈盈的，趁的Steve的皮肤特别漂亮，而且Tony发现他一直都是潜游，根本没有换气，他就那么在那池子里游了几十圈，Tony看着看着，忽然眼睛一花，觉得Steve的双腿变成了一条漂亮的闪着钻石般光芒的尾巴。  
这情景让Tony心里咯噔一下。  
不会吧，不会的，美人鱼是传说啊，怎么会有真的美人鱼，但是他这么长时间不呼吸还游得这么快，不符合常理啊。  
Tony想着想着就走下了台阶，来到泳池边，蹲下身，看着那条光溜溜的肉体，想看他究竟还能游多久，看着看着发现他脖子两侧有三道红红的东西，就像是用刀割开的口子，Tony想要看的再清楚一些，结果脚下一滑跌进了泳池。  
正游得欢快的Steve意识到有东西掉进水里吓了一跳，当他看清楚是Tony的时候连忙游过去想要把他托出水面，然而靠近他的时候Tony好像被吓到了，张开嘴想要喊出来的样子，却只冒了几个泡泡吞了几口水，还甩掉了自己的手。  
两人一同浮出水面，Tony伸手掐住Steve的下巴转向一边，这下他看清了，那三道血红色的根本不是刀口，而是腮，出水之后就闭上了，只有三条看不太出来的缝，看到这里Tony又推开他。  
“你没事吧？”尽管Steve被无情地推开，但是他仍旧很担心Tony。  
“你是什么东西！？”  
“我是Steve啊。”  
“我是问，你是什么东西？！人没有腮！”  
“Tony，你别害怕，我不会伤害你的，不，我们人鱼不会伤害任何人。”Steve的表情伤心极了，Tony的表情伤害了他。  
“你说什么呢！？”  
“对不起。”Steve转身游到池边，拿起衣服，抱着游到另一头有扶手的地方，上了池边，走到灯光照不到的地方，也不管衣服都被弄湿了就往身上套。  
“喂……”Tony被他这样弄得很是内疚，跟着游过去也上了岸，远远地看着他的背影，又叫了一声：“喂，我没有别的意思。”  
Steve没回头，嗯了一声，继续跟衬衫扣子奋斗，口子也不知道是怎么了，怎么都扣不上，衣服是湿的，再加上太伤心，整个人都在发抖，这时，一直手抓住了他的手臂，手心里的温度透过湿透的衣服传遍他全身。  
“我帮你。”Tony把他转过来，低着头，帮他扣扣子，扣到最上面第二颗的时候忽然笑了，他这辈子脱过无数人的衣服，还是第一次给别人穿衣服。  
“Tony……”Steve看着他，作为人类，他想对他说的话已经都说完了，我想见你，来找你了，我不会伤害你，我送你贝壳，我喜欢你，对不起，我不想吓着你。  
还有一句，我想跟你在一起。  
但是这句话他说不出口了，很显然Thor是对的，也许人类世界真的不适合他，那么只有最后一句想对Tony说了，Steve捡起湿衣服抱在怀里，说：“再见。”然后转身就走。

【09】  
Tony莫名其妙的有些心疼他，但是当他看到Steve衣服下摆的时候连忙叫住了他：“哎，你这么出去会被抓起来的。”  
“哦。”Steve看了看光溜溜的下半身，又开始穿湿内裤。  
“行了行了，别穿了。”Tony从角落的柜子里拿了两件浴袍，一人一件，对他说：“你跟我来。”  
Steve穿着浴袍抱着湿衣服跟Tony来到他的房间。  
Tony的房间是整个度假村最大最漂亮的，Steve都看呆了，这里到处都是亮晶晶的东西，Steve最喜欢闪闪发光的东西了。  
“我这有干的衣服，你先换上。”Tony并不相信他是什么美人鱼，但是他相信这个世界上是有很多东西人类都无法解释的，Steve几次三番的出现，每次都没做什么，除了抱他那次，而且自己刚刚太失礼了，觉得有点对不起他。  
Steve接过衣服只是很简单的体恤衫运动长裤而已，但是这是Tony给他的，Steve感觉那衣服莫名的就特别好，想要藏起来不舍得穿，但是碍于湿衣服太冷了，不舍得也要穿了。  
“浴室里有按摩浴缸，来泡一下吧，会暖和一些的。”Tony也冷得要命，先进了浴室，脱光了走进温泉池，温热的水让他的提问回升。  
Steve学着Tony的样子也进了浴缸，下面的气孔制造出的泡泡让Steve觉得特别有趣，而且还痒痒的，就伸手去摸，摸着摸着就看到浴缸另一头的Tony，他的两腿间也有跟自己一样长了毛毛长长肉肉的东西，那张光碟上说那叫鸡鸡，是男人的重要识别标志，光碟还说鸡鸡是不能被别人碰的，也不能被别人看到，不过Thor说喜欢的人就可以看，前提是对方也喜欢你，就能给你看。  
虽然Tony没说喜欢自己，但是Steve就是很想看Tony的，就稍微靠过去，偷偷地看。  
“你怎么了？怎么脸这么红？”Tony以为他发烧了，抬起手摸了摸他的额头，没发烧，就以为是水温太热了，调低了温度，问他：“那时候在海里，真的是你救得我吗？”  
“嗯……”Steve的眼睛还飘飘的看着他两腿间的东西。  
“你救了我为什么还走了？”  
“嗯……”Steve的思路根本不在这上面。  
“你脖子上的腮是天生的吗？”  
“嗯……”Steve发觉自己看着看着就不对劲了，只好移开目光，可是他小肚子上的燥热感越来越严重。  
“Tony，你在吗？”一个女人的声音忽然响起。  
Steve认得这个声音，是上次跟Tony一起在沙滩上的女人，听到这个声音，Steve脑子里嗡的一下，然后什么想法都没有了，他有点不高兴，不再看Tony，只是低着头看着那些泡泡。  
“我先出去了，你自便。”Tony说完转身出了浴缸，用旁边的浴巾围在腰间出去了。  
Steve想叫Tony回来，但是嗓子发不出声音，他就那么看着Tony出去找女朋友，Thor跟他解释过什么叫女朋友，就是他爸妈结婚快要结婚的状态，不过Thor还说只要没结婚，Steve就还是有机会的。  
想到这里，Steve默默地出了浴缸，用毛巾擦干自己，穿上Tony给他的衣服裤子，光着脚就从另一个门走了，也没跟Tony打招呼。  
而Tony也忘了Steve的事，半夜才想起来，出来看看，果然，Steve早就走了，可是门口还堆着他换下来的湿衣服，Tony就把那些衣服捡起来扔进了洗衣篮。  
-  
Steve还是照常上班，但是却没有以往的干劲，也没有主动申请打扫更衣室，换了衣服挂上哨子就去泳池边“站岗”，他试图把所有精力都放在泳池里的客人身上，但是这个室内泳池很少有人来，外面就是大海，楼上还有露天的，这里多是有健身习惯的人来游几圈就走了。  
“你在这啊。”Pepper拎着个纸袋走进来，递给他：“那，你的衣服，Stark先生已经帮你洗好了。”  
“谢谢。”Steve没有了以往的笑容，接过来放在一边。  
“怎么了？”Pepper看他表情不对，就靠着他坐下，歪着头看着他的脸，问：“昨天发生什么事了吗？”  
“Potts小姐，Tony的那个女朋友很漂亮吗？”  
“嗯，挺漂亮的，又苗条，还特别聪明呢，Tony很喜欢她。”Pepper问：“你问她干什么？”  
“没事，就是问问。”  
“你喜欢Stark先生吧？”  
如果是人类，听到这种问题一定会慌张的否认，可是Steve不懂这些，他直言不讳的回答：“喜欢。”  
“嗯……”Pepper有点意外，她想了想，说：“嗯——据我所知，Tony也喜欢过一两个男的，只是时间都不长，而且这一两年都是女伴。”  
听到这句话，Steve忽然明白了，原来是因为自己的性别，有那么一瞬间Steve想冲回海底管婆婆要那个能把自己变成女孩子的药水，可是自己现在在这，不就是不想变成女的吗，Steve感觉自己的头都要炸了。  
“其实性别对于Tony来说真的不是那么重要，他比较重视感觉，感觉对了的话这都不是障碍。”Pepper拍拍他肩膀说：“你如果真的喜欢Tony，坚持自己就行了，不用特意讨好他，因为就算你在迎合他，他不喜欢你怎么都是白费。”  
Steve没听懂。  
“不要为了Tony改变你自己，不要为了任何人改变自己。”Pepper解释道。  
“嗯！”Steve点点头。  
“好了，开心点。”Pepper捏了捏他的下巴，离开了。  
Steve好好的记着这些话，他还有时间，就算最后真的没办法打动Tony，也能对得起自己了。回到家，Steve把袋子里的衣服拿出来想挂起来，一张纸条飘了出来，Steve捡起来，看了三遍，确认自己没看错。  
“我是Tony Stark，这是我的电话号码，有空能一起吃饭吗？”  
Steve看完，冲到Thor的房门，砰地一下推开门：“Thor！我需要一部电话！啊……”  
“你干什么！滚出去！”Thor朝他扔了一个枕头，大吼：“把门关上！”  
Steve连忙关上门，回到自己的沙发上，试图理解刚刚看到的一幕，刚刚Thor和另一个男的光着身子在床上做着什么，交配吗？不过两个男的不是不能交配吗？  
没一会儿，Thor的房门开了，他穿着浴袍走出来，扔给Steve一个很旧的翻盖手机，说：“你用吧。”  
“我能问问你跟那个人在干嘛么？”  
“不能！”Thor凶巴巴的。  
“干嘛呀，为什么不能？”那个男的穿着Thor的T恤靠在门框上看着两人。  
“你回房间可以吗？”Thor不想Steve认识他。  
“我不。”男人说着走过去坐在Steve另一头，伸出手说：“我是Loki Laufeyson。”  
“Steve。”笑的特别灿烂的跟他握手。  
Loki拢了拢头发，靠在沙发背上说：“刚刚我和他在屋里做爱。”  
“爱也能做？”Steve看向Thor，Thor一脸我想死。  
“当然，爱不仅能做，还能撸，还能舔。”  
“舔？！”Steve一脸崇拜的看着Loki，他觉得他懂好多。  
“好啦，你回房间吧！”Thor要崩溃了。  
“OK~”Loki耸耸肩，在Steve脸上亲了一下，朝他眨眨眼：“他不在的时候你可以跟我聊天哦。”然后在Thor发飙之前跑回了房间。

【10】  
Thor看着Loki回了房间，总算松了口气，他问Steve：“你要电话干什么？给谁打？”  
Steve这才反应过来，他把那张字条递给他看：“他给我留电话了，Tony给我留电话了！”  
“哦。”Thor说完看了看，说：“那你要跟他一起吃饭吗？”  
Steve点点头：“当然要吃啊！”  
“可是你不是不吃肉吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“人类都吃肉。”  
“呃！？”  
“牛肉要杀牛，羊肉要杀羊，猪肉要杀猪，总之，都要杀动物。”  
Steve都听懵了，为什么猪肉要杀猪牛肉要杀牛啊，太残忍了。可是在度假村里又有一些很苗条的小姐太太们只吃沙拉，里面只有菜。  
“哦，那些是沙拉，但是沙拉也有鸡肉的，鲜虾的和火腿的，哦对了，火腿也是猪。”Thor贼贼的说。  
“太过分了！”Steve腾的一下站起来。  
“冷静。”Thor又把他按在沙发上：“怎么样？现在还想跟他一起吃饭吗？”  
怎么不想，可是为什么非要吃别人啊？  
Thor看他一脸纠结，乐了，也算是报复了刚刚搅了自己的好事，过瘾了，就开始给他宽心：“其实有很多东西都不是那些动物们的肉做的啊，沙拉有纯素的，还有一些蒸菜，都是素的呢。”  
“是吗？”Steve听到这变得开心了。  
Thor看他的样子，用手肘顶顶他，说：“快给他打电话吧。”  
“好好好。”Steve深吸一口气，看着字条上的手机号，一个一个的敲，最后又核对了两遍，按了绿键，电话那头响了三四声，Thor按了免提，随即接通了，Tony只是短短的说了个“Hello”，Steve就听得面红耳赤，他结巴了半天，终于找到了相应的句子，小声地问：“那个，我哪天都有空，想跟你出去吃饭。”  
“OK，你想吃什么？”  
“我、我不吃猪，猪肉，牛的牛肉，动物的肉。”  
“鱼肉呢？”  
“NOOOOOOOO！！！”  
“啊，素食吗？好吧，我知道了。”Tony的语调没什么起伏。  
可是Steve有些担心，他担心Tony觉得他太挑剔了，小小声的说：“对不起。”  
“啊，没关系，我也有很多素食的前女友。”  
Thor听得只翻白眼，这两个情商负数的凑一起了，也许能得正。  
两个人接下来就是定了时间和见面地点，Tony答应了之后并没有挂断电话，而Steve也没挂，两人就那么静静的等着对方说什么，Thor很熟悉这种安静，并不是没有话讲，而是想说的太多无法开口，于是他识趣的回了房间，留下Steve和Tony继续安静的“讲”电话。  
终于Steve又充满了能量，继续哼着小曲打扫更衣室，继续一来一回两次路过Tony的办公室，今天的第二次路过，他停了两秒钟，Tony可能是感觉到了有人在看他，抬起头，看到隔着两层玻璃的走廊上，Steve正冲自己傻笑。  
这笑容真的是太赏心悦目了，Tony不由自主得也回了一个微笑。  
Steve偷看无数次，头一回得到回应，高兴地朝他挥手，Tony也朝他挥了挥手。当Steve刚要说什么，就看见Tony桌子上的电话亮了，他低下头看了看手机，然后拿起来按了一下贴在耳边，坐着的椅子转了过去背对着Steve。  
Steve以为他工作忙便离开了，Tony从面前的窗户玻璃上看到了Steve橘红色的身影离开了走廊，心里有点阴郁。  
“Tony，你有在听吗？”Maya在那头连着喊了他三四声。  
“嗯？哦，你说什么？”  
“你最近一直分心，发生什么事了？”  
“没什么，有点累。”Tony把电话拿开，捏了捏鼻梁，下定决心的咬了咬牙，又把电话放到耳边：“Maya，我们分手吧。”  
“你说什么！？”  
“分手吧，没意思。”Tony说完挂断了电话，意料之中的，Maya打了回来，Tony直接关了机。  
没过十分钟，Pepper推门而入，举着电话问他：“Maya怎么回事儿？”  
“分手了。”  
“哦，怪不得。”Pepper问：“这次多少？”  
“嗯——一套公寓吧。”  
“知道了。”Pepper跟了Tony十多年，只有三个女人收到了他的房子作为分手礼，Maya是第四个，看来他是真的很喜欢Maya，作为首席助理，Pepper不仅要帮Tony处理工作上的事，还要帮他处理掉这些前女友。  
到了晚上，Tony推掉了应酬回到房间，Maya已经走了，衣柜里的箱子衣服鞋子都不见了，他松了口气，躺在床上看着天花板，手机忽然响了一下，他拿出来看，是记事提醒：明天中午，Steve。  
Tony不知道这么做对不对，第一次因为一个男人甩掉一个优质女友，而且这个男人还疯疯癫癫的，只是Tony特别喜欢看他笑。  
“Tony我喜欢你！”  
如果是别人这么说，Tony一定会脑补后面省略了“钱”这个字，而Steve给他的感觉就是他不在乎自己是什么人，是发自内心的喜欢。  
于是Tony的手指不听使唤的给他发了一条信息：明天要跟我吃饭的，别忘了。  
-  
Steve去上班，Thor去看铺子，只剩下Loki一个人在家，听见Thor的手机响，百无聊赖的拿起来一看，居然是这么一条信息，他转转眼睛，回了一条：这不是Steve的手机，需要我帮你转达吗？  
等了半天才收到一条回复：请转达，明天下午1点半，在度假村的兰斯餐厅等我。  
Loki有些失望，下午约会，那就是没戏咯，跟吃工作餐没两样，这时Steve回来了，Loki传了话，Steve高兴地都要蹦起来了。  
“你高兴个什么劲儿。”Loki破他冷水。  
“能跟Tony见面啊。”  
“来，过来坐。”Loki拍了拍沙发。  
“干嘛？”Steve做了过去。  
“你听我说，两人若是情投意合，是不会约你吃午饭的，午饭是什么？商务会谈啊，聊聊家里人，聊聊近况啊，同学重逢啊，可是你不同哎，你喜欢他喜欢的要死要活的，别这么看我，Thor都跟我说了，那么他约你中午吃饭，显然对你没有那方面的想法啊。”  
Steve听着呆了片刻，问：“你怎么知道？”  
“经验啊。”Loki拍了拍他，说：“所以你现在给他打电话，告诉他白天不方便，晚上可以，七点半吧。”  
“太晚了吧？”Thor告诉他天黑之前要回家，外面太危险了。  
“你到底喜不喜欢他？”  
“喜欢！”  
“那就照我说的做！”Loki把电话塞到他手里。  
Steve犹豫了一下，还是拨通了电话，接通后嗯了两声，说：“明天吃饭的时间能不能改成晚上七点半……”  
“七点半吗？这个可能……”Tony晚上的时候要跟上海分部的属下开电视会议，但是这句话他并没有说出口。  
“那你要是太忙的话不改也没关系。”Steve挥开Loki阻止他的手。  
“为什么忽然要改时间？”  
“因为……”Steve举着电话跑进了浴室，锁上门，坐在马桶上说：“Tony，我喜欢你，然后我也希望你能喜欢我，Loki告诉我白天跟你吃饭是因为你不喜欢我。”  
Tony并没有理会那个人名，只是想笑，说：“可是下午一点半吃饭是你啊。”  
“哦，是吗，但是我喜欢你，你别误会。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”Tony听了这话，心里暖暖的，暖的嘴角上翘。  
“那明天见？”  
“明天见。”  
“拜拜。”Steve挂断了电话，一抬头，Loki正靠在门框上看他，站起身对他说：“Tony没说不喜欢我。”  
“那也没说喜欢你，是吧？”  
“……”Steve被看穿了。  
“其实让他喜欢你也不是很难。”Loki说完转身回沙发上看电视去了。  
Steve连忙追过去：“怎么做啊？你告诉我啊！”  
“我告诉你也行，但是你得给我带礼物回来。”  
“带什么？”  
“澳洲龙虾两只。”Loki竖起两根手指。  
“不要吃他们啊……”  
“那我不说了。”  
“……菠萝行不行？”  
Loki知道Thor最开始的时候也不敢吃海鲜和肉，直到现在也吃的很少，有一次试着吃了块鸡肉，吐了三天，这种事逼不来，Loki虽然爱玩，但是这方面也放弃了，摇摇头：“那好吧，谁让我善良呢。”  
“那我给你带菠萝！”  
“好好好，菠萝就菠萝。”Loki调整了一下姿势，然后左手比了个OK，右手伸出食指，一边做动作一边说：“其实想让他喜欢你也不是很难，只要你把你的鸡鸡插进他的小洞里，然后不停地像这样动啊动，等你的鸡鸡吐出白色液体，他就会喜欢你了。”  
Steve听的一头雾水。  
“这个太深奥，我先教你简单的，我们一步一步的来。”Loki指了指自己的嘴巴，说：“那，人类喜欢接吻，就是两个人的嘴巴亲在一起，两个人的舌头卷在一起。”  
Steve还是听不懂。  
Loki看他呆傻的表情，叹了口气，从沙发下面翻出了Thor的破电脑，擦了擦灰，开机，在网上搜了一个叫“法式舌吻教程”的视频给他看。  
视频是一男一女，两人先是对视，然后便亲在了一起，先是啄吻，渐渐地发展成了热烈的激吻，Steve惊呆了，他不知道嘴除了讲话吃东西还能干这种事，而且莫名地觉得脸上发烫浑身热腾腾的。  
“看到了吧，你的第一步就是这个，这里还有很多视频，你看着学习一下吧。”Loki说完正好Thor回来，他站起身拉着Thor就进了房间，留下Steve在客厅一个人勤奋的学习着。

【11】  
整整一夜，Steve都翻来覆去，脑袋里都是别人亲吻的画面，有温柔的，热情的，还有配合手上动作的，这让他无法入睡。  
“哟，气色好差，昨天失眠了？”Thor早晨起来刷牙的时候看到Steve站在门口，顶着熊猫眼看着自己。  
“嗯……Loki给我看了好多视频，我看了一夜……”Steve老实的回答。  
“什么视频啊？”  
从卧室冲出来的Loki抢在Steve之前回答：“哦，没什么，就是那些爱情片，他这不是终于能跟喜欢的人约会了嘛，学习一下。”  
“哦，我警告你，不要给他看奇怪的东西。”Thor用牙刷指着Loki。  
“知道啦！”Loki白了他一眼。  
“我去看铺子了，你们两个在家好好的别惹祸。”Thor套上T恤出了门。  
Loki看了看Steve，一脸坏笑：“啧啧啧，你真是，看了一夜啊？”  
Steve点点头。  
“学的怎么样？”  
Steve摇摇头：“看不懂……”  
“那你总该知道为什么要接吻了吧？”  
Steve点点头：“知道，因为情动至深。”  
“是啊，你那么喜欢Tony，所以应该亲他！”  
听到这句话，本来很是憔悴的Steve忽然双眼放光，狠狠地点头：“是！亲他！”  
“亲他！”Loki也学着他的样子振臂欢呼。  
一眨眼就到了约定的时间，Steve穿着Thor的衣服赴约，兰斯餐厅是度假村最好的餐厅，提供精致美味的素食，所以这里有很多小姐太太，因为不要求穿正装，所以很多在海滨度假的人穿着泳衣就来了。  
Steve到达餐厅门口的时候Tony还不见踪影，于是他就在外面找了个大石头坐下，等的实在无聊就开始数人，数那些路过他的人，当数到1521个的时候Tony终于出现了，那时候已经下午四点多了，当他看见Tony的时候腾的一下站起来，笑盈盈的看着他。  
“对不起，我有事耽搁了……”Tony本以为Steve早就走了，来这里只是想碰碰运气，没成想真的被自己碰到了。  
“没关系！我知道你特别忙。”Steve一点也没生气。  
“你饿了吗？”  
Steve点点头。  
“那我们进去吧。”  
因为是Tony，两人被安排在了风景最好的位置，经理亲自端菜，上来的都是素食和水果，Steve吃了一大半，Tony没动几口，就那么看着他吃，因为他是第一个跟Tony吃饭时候是真的在认真吃的人。  
“这个果汁是鲜榨的，不是上次那种浓缩的，应该会很好喝。”Tony给他倒了一杯综合果汁。  
Steve拿起来喝了两口，连连点头：“嗯嗯嗯，好喝。”然后咕嘟嘟的喝掉了一整杯，刚放下杯子就听见外面沙滩上想起了叮叮叮的音乐声，Steve转头看了看，问：“那是什么？”  
“嗯？哦，那是冰激凌车，专门卖冰激凌和雪糕的。”  
“冰激凌？肉吗？”  
“是冰的奶油加水果，想吃吗？”  
Steve嘿嘿的笑，点点头。  
“那来吧。”  
两人慢慢地走到冰激凌车旁边，一人点了一个甜筒，坐在旁边的长凳上吃起来，Steve要的是芒果草莓双拼，Tony要的巧克力和奶油双拼，两人也没说话，就迎着海风舔着雪糕，Steve看了看Tony那个，问：“我能尝尝你那个吗？”  
Tony说了声好，刚要把自己的递给他却没想到Steve低头吻住了自己，因为没来的闭上嘴，Steve的舌头很自然的就滑了进来，他的舌头挑着Tony的，Tony则热情的回应着他，两人的舌尖抵在一起，然后错开，Tony的舌躲开，Steve的舌就去追他，这样的吻持续了好久，分开，再亲吻，再分开，直到Tony觉得有点缺氧的眩晕，这个吻才结束。  
“你比冰激凌好吃。”Steve舔着自己那个快要融化的芒果草莓甜筒，恋恋不舍的说。  
“哦……谢谢……”Tony不知道该说什么好。  
冰激凌吃完，两人就坐在沙滩上看日落，Steve问Tony为什么天空日落时候是红色，Tony并不想解释什么科学道理，就说因为它换了一件红色睡衣。  
“星星就是镶嵌在睡衣上的钻石。”Tony认真的说。  
“哦。”Steve想了想，问：“你们岸上的天空钻石好少哦，因为太穷吗？”  
“哈哈哈，是啊，太穷啦。”  
然后两人笑成一团，滚躺在沙滩上，这时候天色已经暗下来你，Tony的手表想了一下，是时候准备开会了，就对Steve说：“我们走吧。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“太晚了，该回家了。”  
“哦……”Steve的表情黯淡下来，低声问：“能不能在待会儿？”  
“以后还会见面的。”Tony温柔的说。  
Steve伸开双臂抱住了他，就像在海底抱着那尊雕像一样，只不过这次怀里是有血有肉的人，还带着体温。  
“Steve……”Tony拍着他的背。  
“你是真的吗？是真的吧……？”  
“当然，怎么了？”  
“Tony，我喜欢你。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
就算是石头，都能感觉到Steve的热情，Tony也不是石头，不然也不会跟Maya分手。Steve把Tony送回度假村之后，自己溜溜达达的回了家，他不想走，不想离开Tony，只是Loki教过他，不能过于纠缠，否则会被讨厌，Steve自然不想被讨厌，所以乖乖地让他回去。  
“哎呀，回来啦？”Loki看到Steve一脸失落，小声问：“怎么了？没成功？你可以是去了大半天了。”  
“没……”  
“那你们都干什么了？”  
“吃了豆腐，鸡蛋蔬菜沙拉，冰激凌，Tony……”Steve说的很细碎，但是Loki却准确的抓到了重点：“等等，什么叫吃了Tony？”  
“你给我看的视频啊，那些人互相吃，我也吃了Tony。”Steve已经忘记那个词了。  
“那叫接吻。”  
“哦，接吻。”  
Loki拍了他一巴掌：“行啊小伙子，干得不错啊！”  
“哦。”  
“都一垒了怎么还不高兴？”  
Steve趴在沙发上说：“我想跟他在一起。”  
“我知道，不过这个不能着急，得慢慢来。”  
“要多慢？”  
Loki想了想说：“三次，我保证，约会三次，他就会跟你在一起了。”  
“真的吗？”Steve又精神了！  
“是的，你已经踏出第一步，你亲他的时候他有推开你或者躲开吗？”  
“没有。”  
“很好！那么进行下一步，二垒，准确的说，是爱抚，这个爱抚啊，可以单独进行，也可以与接吻配合进行。”  
Steve又是一脸迷茫。  
Loki叹了口气，再一次打开Thor的破电脑，搜出一张图说：“看，这个图上的是个男人，这种红色圈圈的地方就是他的敏感部位。”  
“什么是敏感部位？”  
“就是你摸他这里，这里，这里和这里，他们会觉得很舒服，摸这里和这里，心跳就会加快，摸这里这里和这里，那就是要兴致大发了。”Loki像一个讲解解剖学的老师一样对Steve进行着详细的介绍。

【12】  
两个人在屋子里鼓捣鼓捣的看视频，看了一上午，Steve还是没明白，不就是两手乱摸吗，哪有那么多说道，在海里的时候每天都是这么跟别人摸来摸去的啊。  
“我知道这有点深奥，不过实践起来你就懂了。”Loki有点饿了，就问Steve要不要出去逛逛。  
“好啊好啊！”Steve曾经跟Thor去进过一次货，去的是一个市集，Steve看的眼睛都跟不上了，可是Thor根本不让他逛。  
Loki从Thor房间的罐子里抓了一把零钱，领着Steve去逛市集。  
在海滨度假村不远的地方是一个市集，很多年轻人都来这里逛，人多摊子多，Steve左看右看看不过来，Loki给他买了个椒盐饼干，自己买了个热狗。  
“Loki，他们在干嘛？”  
“谁们“  
“他们啊。”Steve指了指靠在码头上的一群人。  
“他们……没干嘛啊。”Loki想了想，问：“你是不是想知道他们手里的是什么东西？”  
“嗯。”Steve看到他们每个人手里都有一个东西，大家都看起来没完没了，有时候还傻笑。  
Loki看了看他，问：“你想要吗？”  
“那是什么？”  
“是手机。”  
“哦哦，Thor也有一个。”  
“那个跟他们的不一样，Thor那个只能打电话，这个就不一样了，你可以把Tony放进去。”  
听见这话，Steve两眼放光的说：“那我也想要一个！”  
“嗯……那就麻烦了，你有钱吗？”  
“有。”Steve点点头，从裤兜里掏出一张卡，说：“前两天发了工资。”虽然Steve不太懂工资是什么东西，但是那天大家都很开心，商量着去哪儿玩儿之类的，估计是是好东西，Thor说那就是钱。  
“救生员那点工资？那估计都不够呢。”Loki把他领到一台ATM面前，两人按了一阵子，发现上面有一千多余额。  
“够吗？”Steve问他。  
“够，你跟我来。”Loki从Steve的卡上取出来一百美元，又把他领到了一个卖二手手机的地方，挑来挑去挑了一部黑色的iPhone4，Loki跟那个卖手机的砍了半天价，80美元成交，剩下20美元Loki揣进兜里。  
Steve看了看问：“怎么弄？”  
“我教你。”  
于是Loki点了两杯冰沙，坐在冷饮摊教他怎么摆弄手机，帮他把Tony的手机号添加在电话本：“好啦，你现在按这个，就能给他打电话啦。”  
Steve按了一下，果然像Thor的手机一样开始嘟嘟响，对方接通，Steve高兴的说：“Tony，我有手机了，你给我打。”  
“哪位？”  
“我是S、Steve……”  
“等一下。”  
Loki看他表情不对，就问怎么了，Steve也不知道，摇摇头，说；“不是Tony接的。”这时，电话那头的人说：“Tony现在在开会，一会儿我会给你转达。”  
“哦，好吧，谢谢。”Steve有些失望。  
“没关系，人家不是说给你转达吗？”Loki意外的开始安慰人，然后拿过手机打开相机，说：“你看，这个有前置镜头，可以自拍。”说完比了个耶，靠在Steve头边，按了快门，然后又转头亲着他拍了一张。  
Loki解释道：“这么拍照比较流行，你看那边。”  
Steve看了看码头栏杆那边两个女生也这么亲着拍了一张，就说：“那我也拍。”说完也亲着Loki拍了一张。调戏这个小白痴对Loki来说还是蛮好玩的。  
半夜里睡不着，Steve开始鼓捣手机，因为他等了一下午都没等到Tony的回电，玩着玩着就duang的一下弹出个警告：电量不足。  
Steve不懂这是什么意思，悄悄溜进Thor的房间，推醒了Thor怀里的Loki，小声说：“你看我的手机……”  
Loki发现他给自己找了个麻烦，内心挣扎半天，还是轻轻地离开Thor的环抱，翻身下床套上裤子，来到客厅，从买电话时候给的塑料袋里掏出一根线，说：“这是充电器，电话显示电量不足就需要插上这个。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你怎么还不睡？”  
“我怕错过Tony的电话。”Steve说完打了个哈欠。  
Loki看着他，好像看到十年前的Thor，点点头：“你明天不就上班了吗，上班就能见到他了，快睡吧。”  
“我想再等一会儿。”Steve小声地说。  
Loki没回答，回了房间。  
Steve蹲在地上看着手机，时不时的划拉两下，不知不觉的就睡着了。Thor早上起来看到Steve靠在墙边睡着了，拿脚踢踢他：“哎，你怎么睡这了？”  
“啊……”Steve动了一下，揉揉眼睛，看了看手机，没有任何提示，有些失望。  
“赶紧起来洗脸刷牙吃饭上班去。”  
“哦。”  
-  
上班的时候Steve路过Tony的办公室，里面没人，刚转身要走就碰到了Pepper。  
“嗨，找Tony吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他回纽约了。”  
Steve听见这个消息简直晴天霹雳，僵在那里讲不出话。  
Pepper看他万念俱灰的表情，在心里笑翻了，作为金牌助理的她怎么会不知道这个傻大个在追求Tony，于是拍拍他说：“明天就回来了，别担心。”  
“那我能给他打电话吗？我有电话了。”Steve掏出手机晃了晃。  
“嗯，好啊，发短信，打电话都行。”Pepper点点头。  
Steve揣好电话开心的去上班了，午休的时候躲到墙角拨通的Tony的号码，对方很快就接通了，这次她自报家门：“我是Steve。”  
“我知道，抱歉昨天没给你回电话。”Tony的声音有点疲惫。  
“没关系！Potts小姐说你明天就回来，是吗？”  
“嗯，明天就回去了。”  
“那我们能再去吃冰激凌吗？”  
“你在约我吗？”  
这个词儿Loki给Steve解释过，于是点点头：“嗯，我喜欢你所以我想约你。”  
“呵呵，好啊，明天回来之后我给你打电话。”  
“好啊，我等你电话。”  
Tony跟他道别后挂断电话，手机顶着下巴想了好久，转身对另一个助理说：“给我准备飞机，我要回度假村。”  
“可是合约怎么办？”  
“都谈的差不多了，明天让Stane出面就行了。”  
“是。”  
Tony就这样连夜赶回了度假村，他想他。

【13】  
Steve睡得正香，忽然怀里的手机震了起来，他迷迷糊糊拿起来一看来电是Tony，连忙接通：“喂？”  
“你睡着了吗？”Tony问他。  
“嗯……没……”Steve撒谎了。  
“我吵醒你了吧？”  
“不算吵醒。”Steve憋了半天说：“我刚刚要去厕所来的。”  
“哦是吗，那个，你能出来吗？我想见你，现在。”  
“能！”Steve一咕噜滚下沙发踩上人字拖往外冲，结果刚出门就想起：“你、你不是在纽约吗？Thor纽约离这里好远的。”  
“不，我回来了，我在上次我们两个看星星的沙滩。”  
“我来了，你等我。”Steve挂断电话就往那个沙滩跑。  
深夜的时候沙滩是空的，对比白天非常空旷，只有海浪声，Steve之前想念Tony的时候就来这里看星星，而今天，他日思夜想的Tony就坐在沙滩上，面朝着大海。Steve悄悄走过去，在他身边坐下。  
“你跑来的？”Tony听他喘着粗气的声音，心里一紧一紧的。  
Steve点点头。  
“傻瓜，下次走来就行了。”  
“我怕你着急。”  
Tony忽然想起之前吃饭让Steve等了两个多小时，借着月光看着他，看了好久，Steve也转过来看着他，Tony的真人比雕像好看多了，月光照的他的眼睛亮晶晶的，让Steve情不自禁的低头吻上他的额头，眼睛，双唇……  
“Steve……唔……”  
Tony想说什么，却被他堵上了嘴，Steve吮吸着Tony口中的津液，一只手摸上他的后脑将他压倒在沙滩上，仍旧吻着他不肯放开。  
不知过了多久，在Tony不停挣扎下，Steve终于松开了他。两个人喘着气对视，Tony两颊微红，看着Steve的眼睛，轻声呢喃：“你究竟是谁……”  
“Steve啊……”  
这是一个意料之中的回答，Tony笑了：“对，你是Steve。”  
Steve想起了Loki教他的摸来摸去那招，于是跟他脸贴脸躺在一起，另一只手悄悄攀上了Tony的腰间，低声问：“我不知道我猜的对不对，总觉得今天的你好像不开心。”  
“嗯，没什么，一些无所谓的事。”  
“你说你明天才回来的，所以我就睡着了。”  
“那么真的是我吵醒你了？真是对不起。”  
“没关系，我喜欢被你吵醒。”Steve的手已经游移到了Tony的肋骨。  
“Steve，你为什么喜欢我啊？我们以前都没见过面吧？”  
Steve思考了一下这个问题，说：“你有见过我啊，那次我把你就上来，你不是看见我了吗？”  
“嗯……因为溺水所以对那段的印象不是很深刻，我只记得醒过来时候就在救生艇上了，身边只有Maya和那个开船的。”Tony也就是这样才以为是Maya救了他。  
“你那天在泳池边不是想起来了吗？”Steve的手已经摸到了胸前。  
Tony已经觉察到Steve那只图谋不轨的手，只是没有拆穿他，因为Steve温热的大手摸得自己还是挺舒服的。  
“是……但那只是一个模糊的影子……”  
“哦。”  
“也许你给我讲讲怎么救得我，我就能想起来了。”  
Steve躺在自己手臂上，在Tony耳边说：“就是我们把那个红色的大球上面闪闪发光的东西摘了下来，Bucky说摘下来就有人来。”  
“红色大球？”  
“是啊，那里靠近海岸，我们不许去那里，也不许浮出水面，只是我们都没听过，那里好玩儿的比较多，而且不止一个红色大球哦，有好多好多个。”  
那是海洋气象浮标，主要是用来监测海浪的，顶端有一个会闪烁的信号灯，这个东西不允许出问题，一个坏了就要立刻排障，所以Tony能够快速获救，都是因为那个，后来在医院醒来的时候Tony就发现床头上放着一只已经损坏的浮标灯，抢救他的医护还以为那是Tony的私人物品。期初Tony并没有将那个灯和自己获救联系在一起。  
“Bucky是谁？”  
“是我的好朋友。”  
“他……他也有腮吗？”  
“是啊，我们都一样的，只不过他的尾巴是银色的，还有一些红色的斑点。”  
Tony听见这话，以为他又开始说幻想了，顺着问：“那你呢？”  
“你猜？”Steve撑起脑袋看着他，眼睛里全是笑。  
“蓝色？”  
“是啊！你真的记得哎。”  
如果是别人说这种疯言疯语，Tony一定报警了，可是眼前的Steve把这一切都说的那么理所当然，只有两种可能，要么他真的是一条鱼，要么他真的病的不轻，但是Steve除了认知有些不足，其他部分不能更美好，也许是别的原因让他满嘴疯话吧。  
Tony一边思考着去哪儿找个权威的精神科大夫，一边抓住Steve摸到自己小腹上的那只手，轻声说：“我困了。”  
“我也是……”  
“回我住的房间吧，别回去打扰你的同屋了。”Tony没等Steve回答，站起身拉着Steve朝着度假村走去。  
一路上Steve都没说话，Loki给他解释过，当一个人邀请另一个人去房间的时候，基本上都是要上床了，也就是Steve最想体验的“做爱”，只是他还没准备好，Loki根本没告诉他应该怎么做，当他把Tony送到度假村门口的时候，忽然甩开他的手。  
Tony愣了，问：“怎么了？”  
“没、没什么，我、我不耽误你睡觉了、晚安……”Steve说完就一溜烟儿的跑走了。  
-  
第二天一早Loki听Steve讲了半夜的事，气的牙痒痒。  
“你这个烂泥扶不上墙的家伙，人家连夜赶回来不是看你这个逃兵的！气氛多好啊！怎么就不把握住呢！”  
“我……我不会……”  
“不会什么？”  
“做爱……”  
“哎呦我说，你脑子里一天到晚竟想些什么！？不会就不做啊，两人看一晚上电视也比你跑回来强多了！”  
Steve的头都要低到地上了。  
Loki看他的样子，也气不起来了，拍拍桌子说：“行了行了，我告诉你，今天去找Tony说明白，就说你昨天是怕打扰他的休息才不肯在他那里过夜的，不要说‘不会做爱’，否则他就不会理你了。”  
“知道了……”  
“吃饭吧。”  
“哦……”  
Steve伤心的吃完了早饭，又上心的打扫了更衣室，伤心得路过Tony办公室时候发现还是空的，估计是在房间补眠吧。  
在这里又遇到了Pepper，她抬头看见Steve就像看见了就行，连忙说：“哎？Steve，你在这，正好，帮我把这个给Tony送过去，你知道他房间吧？”  
“我……我吗？”  
“是啊 ，当然是你，快去，他早晨起来一定要喝咖啡的，他房间的咖啡机昨天坏了，还有这袋甜甜圈，一起送去。”  
“可是我还要守着泳池……”  
“我知道啦，我会安排的，你快去吧。”Pepper把咖啡喝甜甜圈塞给他就走了。  
所以是你的就是你的，怎么都逃不掉。

【14】  
Steve端着咖啡拎着甜甜圈，磨磨蹭蹭的来到Tony房间门口，他不想进去，自从Loki批评他之后他就不太想见Tony了，最起码这两天不想见，只不过是Potts小姐拜托的事，Steve得办好才行。于是Steve深呼吸，掏出房卡开了门。  
房间里暗暗地，拉着窗帘，而且没开灯。Steve把Tony的早餐放在起居室的小圆桌上就想走，可是走到门口就停住了脚步，他想了半天，决定偷偷看一眼Tony在做什么，于是蹑手蹑脚的来到卧室门口，把门推开一条缝，卧室里没人。Steve有些奇怪，既然Tony不在这为什么要让自己送早餐。  
“你干嘛呢？”  
突如其来的声音让Steve一下站直了身体，僵硬的转过去面对着Tony，不看则以，看了以后更加僵硬了。  
此时此刻，Tony只有肩膀上搭了一条毛巾，其他部位毫无遮掩，尤其是胯间，一览无余，伴随着他的步伐，那个毛毛的地方还在微微抖动。  
“哎，问你呢，干嘛呢？”  
“没……”虽然Loki无数遍教导他，跟人讲话要看着眼睛，可是Steve的双眼怎么都离不开那个东西，不知道为什么，他觉得Tony的东西比自己的好看多了，看着看着就开始口干舌燥，一股股暖流窜到了腹部，再从腹部窜到自己的那个东西上面，当他觉得那个东西给他一种异样感觉之后低头一看，自己的裤裆鼓起来一个包。  
“Steve？”Tony也看到了那个包。  
Steve发不出声音，他想疯狂的亲吻Tony，他想把他压在身下，他想摸Tony的那个东西，他感觉自己要疯了，双颊发烫，一种前所未有的羞耻感油然而生，终于，双眼离开了Tony的胯间，却发现Tony在笑。Steve大脑打结，无法分辨这个笑容的意思，转身逃进了身后的卧室，把门锁了起来，靠着门板坐在地上抱着膝盖，泪在眼眶里打转。  
“Steve！你怎么了？”  
“我、我不知道……”  
“你出来。”  
“我难受……我不出去……”Steve已经呆了哭腔。  
“Steve，你是第一次有反应吗？”Tony试探着问，门后的沉默代表了一切，没想到傻大个居然还是个处男，而且这种反应就像自己六岁时候第一次看见保姆的裸体一样，看来自己玩儿大了，于是找了套衣服穿好，再次回到门边，温柔的说：“Steve，没关系的，这是很正常的反应，人人都有的。”  
“……是吗？”  
“是啊，出来吧。”Tony等了几秒钟，听见了门锁转动的声音，然后Steve眼圈红红的一脸狼狈的站在门后，问他：“你哭了？”  
“没，我不能哭……”Steve摇摇头，双眼看着地面。  
Tony过去拉着他的双手，低声说：“我不知道，对不起，下次不逗你了，你还喜欢我吗？”  
Steve点点头。  
“那你原谅我了？”Tony说这话的时候搂着Steve的脖子，跟他额头相抵。  
Steve没回答，而是向前倾吻住了Tony的双唇，Tony微张嘴，迎合着他，两人越靠越近，最后紧紧地贴在一起，Tony不留痕迹地磨蹭着他，Steve再次被撩拨起来，连忙推开Tony。  
“怎么了？”  
“没、我、我该走了……”Steve松开握着他的腰的双手，头也不回地跑走了。  
Tony一头雾水。  
-  
Steve再次逃走不是因为别的，是回家找Loki。  
“你找我干嘛，我又不能让时间倒流。”  
“Loki……”Steve可怜兮兮的看着他。  
“哎……”Loki一副恨铁不成钢的表情瞪着他：“遵循自己内心的想法去做都不会！”  
“嗯……”  
于是Loki第三次掏出Thor的破电脑，这次他不知道从哪儿翻出一个小方块插在上面，然后在电脑上一边操作一边说：“你可要好好看，这是当初Thor刚刚上岸变成人的时候看的，你们鱼啊，学别的不行，学这个都可快了，繁殖本能吗？”  
“Thor变成人是因为你吗？”Steve忽然问。  
Loki没有回答这个问题，准确的说是对这个问题没有任何反应，就像Steve没问过一样把电脑推到他面前，说：“那，这个，好好看。”  
“哦！”  
Steve目不转睛的盯着屏幕，先是两个男人面对面坐着，一个说自己叫Sam，一个叫说自己叫Dean，一个喜欢看书，一个喜欢开车兜风，然后长头发那个站了起来，脱掉上衣走到短头发那个面前，短头发的伸手拉开了他的裤链，把手伸进去不停地动，看到这里的时候Steve就合上了电脑。  
Loki本来在挖雪糕，看见他这个动作用勺子敲了他一下：“干嘛！？”  
“没什么……”Steve打开电脑继续看。  
Loki吃完雪糕开始给他讲解，告诉他每个姿势叫什么名字，告诉他各种姿势的情况下心情如何：“那，这个姿势，我个人比较喜欢，你可以让Tony趴在那里，这样比较不累，你也比较轻松，而且这样你会比较主动，记住，力道，位置，频率，这些东西关系着整场的感受，另一个最重要的就是持久力，一定要保持注意力集中，否则发射过快也会让这次的感觉大打折扣。况且我听说Sterk阅人无数哦，肯定会在心里暗暗比较，短，细，快，是男人三大致命缺点。不过你应该没有这种顾虑，毕竟是能不停歇的游出一个国家的人鱼嘛。”  
这番解说虽然Steve似懂非懂，但是屏幕上两个人做的热火朝天的，那个短头发的一会儿跪趴在床上，一会儿仰躺，一会儿趴在长头发两腿间吞吐那个长头发的变大的鸡鸡，他歪着头，问：“我也能变这么大？”  
“Humm，你身高体型跟Thor差不多，尺寸应该也差不多。”  
片子快播玩的时候长头发的握着自己的鸡鸡，吐出了很多白色的液体，全都弄到了短头发的人身上。  
“Mummmmm~~~ 真的是太性感了，不愧是我最爱看的top1！”Loki忽然少女心爆棚，又播放另一个视频。  
总之，两个人一下午看了三四个视频，Steve看的满脑子都是白花花的肉体，还有扭成各种角度的身体和四肢，还有各种各样愉悦的痛苦的欢快的叫声，还有一些下流的情话。  
一夜沉淀，Steve这次信心满满，再也不用怕跟Tony坦诚相见了！  
然而Steve再一次扑了个空，Tony还是没来办公室，Steve略失望，而这次也没再遇见Pepper，内心略空虚，回到泳池站岗。下了班的手Steve再次来到Tony办公室，还是没人，Steve坐不住了，直接去Tony房间，可是敲了半天门都没人来，最后终于开了，门口的Tony却异常冷漠。  
“怎么了？”Steve不明所以。  
“没什么，我今天有点忙，还得看资料，你先回去吧。”  
“可是……”  
“我会给你打电话的。”Tony说完砰的一声关上了门。  
Steve不明白，为什么Tony忽然变了。  
Loki说Tony可能是生气了。  
“那怎么办……”  
“送他个礼物哄哄吧。”  
Steve想了很久应该送什么，想到后就往度假村旁边的码头跑。这里黑天之后没有人也没有灯，但是这里的水最深，Steve脱掉上衣猛地扎进水里。没有尾巴的Steve游泳速度锐减，好在还有腮，他在海底逗留了两三个小时才上来，上来的时候已经半夜一点多，他抓起扔在地上的衣服，捧着要送给Tony的礼物就往他的房间跑。  
本来已经想要睡觉的Tony又听见了敲门声，心里烦透了，愤怒的打开门，却看见浑身滴着水的Steve站在那里，手里还捧着一个蚌。  
那个蚌有篮球那么大。  
不管是天大的怒火，看见这幅景象也都懵了。  
Steve把蚌碰到Tony面前，说：“对不起……”  
“你上哪儿弄得？”  
“我下去捞的，这里面是想要送给你的礼物，跟你道歉。”  
Tony笑了，把他拉进屋里，找了一身干净的衣服递给他：“换上吧，小心着凉。”  
Steve把那个蚌放在茶几上就拿着干衣服去换。Tony坐在沙发上研究那个东西，听说里面是他的礼物，蚌里面能有什么，无非就是珍珠，不过这么大个，里面的珍珠应该也不小，Tony环顾四周，起身抄起办公桌上的拆信道，好不容易找到个小缺口把刀捅了进去，用力一别，刀断了，弹出去的断刀刃刚好落在走出来的Steve脚边。  
“这个不能撬开的。”Steve捡起刀刃放在茶几上，伸出手在蚌壳后面连接的地方按来按去，忽然啵的一声，蚌打开了。Steve拿起桌上的水晶装饰塞在边缘，手伸进去掏啊掏，掏出一个黑亮黑亮的棒球大小的东西，表面凹凸不平。  
这是尚未打磨的珍珠，而且是一个巨大的黑珍珠，Steve把这东西放在Tony手里，然后抱起那个巨大的蚌放进了Tony的水族箱，说：“我爸上次惹我妈生气，他就是送了这东西给我妈，不过那个没有我这个大。”  
“这是道歉礼物吗？”Tony拿着那颗珍珠，不知道该怎么办。  
“嗯……你能原谅我吗？”Steve的表情特别认真。  
Tony又想逗他，佯装为难的样子：“怎么办啊Steve，我床上还躺着别人呢，今天晚上我要跟那人做你不会做的事。”  
“我会做了！”Steve说完捧着Tony的脸不停地亲，额头，鼻尖，长睫毛，双唇，哪个都不放过，长手一伸就把Tony整个抱了起来，Tony搂着他的脖子，双腿盘在他腰上，任Steve抱着他去哪，自己只管低头索求着Steve的双唇。  
从没有一个人这么认真地、不计任何回报地取悦Tony，不管这个人是不是精神有问题，不管他是不是基因突变长出了腮，不管他是不是毫无经验的处男，Tony再也不在乎了。

【15】  
卧室里灯光昏黄，Steve低着头看着身下的Tony，总觉得这一切都是梦，他用手指描绘着那看了无数个日夜的眉眼，面颊，胡须，耳垂，他把吻落在了这些地方。  
“Steve……”  
“嗯？”  
“我不是姑娘，不用这样……”Tony有点不习惯。  
“那怎么……”  
“这样！”Tony推开他坐起身，脱掉上衣，然后又拽着Steve的T恤，抬头，两人的唇碰触在一起，他急切的想要Steve的舌，Steve有些被吓到了，Tony这样就像视频里那些人，好像要把对方吃掉一样的吻法，但是只要Tony喜欢，怎么样都行。于是他就配合着Tony，伸手去解他的裤子，手伸到他身后，贴着臀瓣一边揉捏一边除掉那些布料，Tony抬了抬屁股，内裤外裤一起被扒了个精光。  
“很好，很上道嘛。”Tony喘着气笑着说。  
Steve没回答，向前一扑，再次把他压在身下，这次再也没有刚刚的柔情似水，完全就是本能反应，他按着Tony的双手，用牙齿轻咬他的耳垂和脖颈，吮吸着锁骨和颈窝，在那里留下一枚枚粉红色的痕迹，尽管脑子里嗡嗡响，可是Loki告诉他的重点他还记得，顺着Tony的前胸一路吻到乳尖，像个婴儿一样舔着咬着，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，还用牙齿咬着扯起松开，每一次不小心用牙齿刮擦到顶端，Tony都都会呻吟出声。  
啊，人类为什么有两个乳头，Steve好忙哦，这个那个都不能冷落，干脆放开Tony用手指代替嘴，拇指和食指不停滴揉捏着那两个红点，时不时还用指甲刮蹭，而唇舌也已经一路进攻到了腰间，舌尖在肚脐周围打转，顺着小腹来到两腿间，Steve抱着Tony的大腿，掰开，嫩白的大腿内侧和根部一览无余，Steve把这里当成了重点照顾对象，一个接一个的吻痕在他卖力的表现下出现，Tony的两腿间在这几个红色痕迹衬托下变得香艳淫靡，而此刻的他已经硬的不行，顶端一直在戳着Steve的喉结。  
“舒服吗？”Steve握着Tony的柱身轻轻撸动，抬起头看着他。  
“嗯……”Tony已经彻底缴械，双腿大开的扭动着，应和着Steve手上的动作：“行了……你再不进来我就射了……”  
Steve连忙松手，爬上去问：“有那个什么……嗯……”想不起来那个词了。  
“套？”  
“嗯。”  
“好像……”Tony坐起来，发现Steve的尺寸跟自己不一样，他推开Steve坐起身，让他也坐直，然后伸手握住Steve已经勃起的阴茎，低头吞了下去，这一幕把Steve吓到了，那些视频里也有互相吃鸡鸡的，但是Thor说那是排泄用的啊，只是Tony这个动作太自然了，而且他的嘴巴吸的他太舒服了，不由自主的叫出了声。  
Tony听见Steve的淫叫，嘴上吮吸的力度加重，速度也变快，吞的更深了，用拇指揉搓柱身底端最嫩的地方，他能感觉到Steve的手在按自己的头，哼，什么经验不经验，这都是本能反应。Tony在他射出来之前松开了手，擦擦嘴，心里盘算了一下，应该用XL的，于是滚到床另一边在抽屉里翻了半天，就剩一个了，嗯，第一次就收敛一些，又滚回Steve身边，撕开包装，这是能自动释放润滑液的新型男用保险套，是Stark集团日化部最畅销的商品，不过好多人第一次都不太会用，Tony帮Steve轻轻地套上，抬起头吻住他，Steve也热情地回应他，Tony一只手撸动这自己的阴茎，一只手伸到臀缝，手指在后穴慢慢做着扩张，他怕Steve第一次做会让两人都受伤，没一会儿两人再一次躺倒。  
“不是那里……下面一点……”Tony温柔的引导者Steve，一只手抱着自己的大腿抬得高高的，另一只手分开自己的穴口：“这里……”  
Steve吞了吞口水，看着那个不停翕动的嫩红色的肉穴，那里好像有魔力，把自己所有灵魂都吸了进去，他不由自主的握着自己胀痛不已的柱身，缓缓地顶了进去，保险套开始释放润滑液，当Steve把整根都没入Tony的时候，他感觉到前所未有的满足。  
Steve轻轻地抽出再进入，每一次都是一进到底，每一次都惹得Tony叫出声，虽然Steve没有什么技术可言，但是贵在器大坚挺，每一次都能顶在那一点。  
“快……快点……”Tony两手抓着枕头，一条腿搭在Steve肩膀上，另一条盘在他腰上，Steve听话的加快了速度，Tony的小穴太紧了，里面又热又软，这种触感让Steve不愿结束，他顶入的速度越来越快，力道也越来越大，撞得Tony整个身体都跟着颤动，不得不用双手按在床头上，以免撞到头。  
Tony被一波又一波的快感冲的要爆炸了，终于，一股股白色液体射在了两人身上。  
“Tony……”Steve有些困惑的看着他。  
“你还没来吗？”  
“嗯……”Steve无辜的看着他。  
Tony调整了一下姿势，腰间用力，后穴收缩，Steve被这突入起来的举动弄得叫了两声，下腹一阵紧缩，有一种释放了什么的感觉，他抽出自己的阴茎，扯下保险套，看到自己跟Tony一样，射出了一股股的白色液体，有一些喷在了Tony两腿之间，看到这一幕，疲惫忽然袭遍全身，摊到在Tony身边。  
两人满身汗，躺在床上喘了好久。  
Tony很久都没有这么畅快的做一场了，他勉强撑起身体，拉着Steve去冲凉。  
“我能用那个吗？”Steve冲完指了指旁边那个大浴缸。  
上次来这里的时候Tony还有个女朋友，而这次，Tony是属于他的。  
“当然。”  
Steve听见这话就走进了按摩浴缸，Tony也跟着走了进去，按了开关，底部开始制造气泡，Tony向后仰着头躺在浴缸边闭目养神，手上也没闲着，在水里摸着Steve的大腿，Steve被他撩拨的再次硬了。  
“Tony……”Steve的声音有些发抖。  
“嗯？”Tony知道自己的阴谋得逞了，不过故意装的什么都不知道。  
“Tony！”Steve抓住他的手腕。  
“知道啦。”Tony侧过身抬起头索吻。  
Steve低头吻住他，两人唇舌相接的同时，Tony手上也没停，灵活的手指撸动Steve的分身，拇指按揉着顶端的缝隙，他能感觉到手里的东西越来越硬，耳边的喘息也越来越重，当拇指和食指开始打转揉捏龟头的时候，Steve除了将爱液射在了水里，还不小心咬了Tony的嘴唇，一个是爽的叫出声，一个是疼的叫出声。  
“你咬我干嘛……”  
“对、对不起！”Steve喘着气，心疼的看着他。  
Tony没说话，大眼睛看着他，一副吃的特别饱的满足表情。  
“疼么？”  
Tony摇摇头，喊他名字：“Steve。”  
“嗯？”  
“我也喜欢你。”  
Steve听见这话楞了一下，然后笑成了一朵花：“我就知道你会喜欢我的。”  
一直都知道。

【16】  
Steve搂着Tony满足的睡了一夜，一开始都舍不得闭眼睛，就那么看着他，后来实在挺不住了，慢慢地就睡着了，做了个梦，梦见Tony也变成美人鱼，尾巴是金红色的，还发着光，好多别的人鱼都来围着他，然后Tony游出鱼群直朝自己游来，搂着自己的脖子在水里悠悠的转圈圈。  
“Steve，整个大洋里，我最喜欢你了。”Tony这么说。  
把其他人鱼羡慕的哟，他还看见他爸妈了，爸妈恭喜他，还为他骄傲。  
“我也喜欢你……”Steve一边流着口水一边说梦话。  
八点半，Tony的闹钟响了，两人睁开眼，第一个看见的就是彼此的脸。  
“早……”Tony先开了口。  
Steve则亲了他一下，看看时间：“我要上班了。”  
“嗯，去吧。”  
“我能给你打电话或者发信息吗？”  
“当然。”  
两人又腻歪了一阵，Steve终于恋恋不舍的下了床，穿上裤子慢吞吞的往外走，走到门口停住，回头看见Tony正撑着脑袋看着自己，又返回来俯身亲了个七晕八素，这才舍得走。刚出门就看见来送早餐的Pepper。  
“哎？”  
“早！”Steve笑的像个小太阳似得，打了个招呼欢快的上班去了。  
“你回来。”Pepper叫住他，把手里的甜甜圈递给他：“那，吃点早餐。”  
“谢谢！”Steve的笑的更耀眼了。  
Pepper看着他的背影想了半天，从Tony的房间出来还这么早，只有一个可能，昨天晚上他俩睡了，心想这傻小子还挺能耐，居然能上了Tony的床，她把咖啡放在茶几上，环顾四周，只听见了水声，于是潜入卧室，地上还有保险套的包装纸，撕开的，啧啧。  
Tony从浴室出来一边擦头发一边问她：“上午什么安排？”  
Pepper没回答，看着手里拿个黑乎乎的东西，问：“这是什么啊？”  
“珍珠。”Tony云淡风轻的说。  
“什么！？”Pepper用衣服袖子擦了擦那颗丑到爆的石头，确实有珍珠的光泽，对于奢侈品很有研究的她，看见这个直流口水，这个珍珠的成色绝对上等，而且个头这么大，无价之宝啊，可是为什么扔地上啊，就问：“谁给你的？”  
“Steve啊，道歉礼物。”  
“你知道这个值多少钱吗？”  
Tony对这种东西根本没有概念，而那些女人都喜欢钻石，他摇摇头。  
“这个东西要是好好打磨一番，能买下你这个度假村！”  
Tony也有点愣了，不过他记得这东西是Steve自己捞的，就把这颗珍珠放进水族箱里了，人就这么奇怪，什么东西都要贴上个标签，还要价值几何的评估一番，只有Steve，他送这个给Tony只为了道歉，只为了讨欢心，并不是因为这个值多少钱。  
“上午什么安排？”Tony又问了一遍。  
Pepper也没再继续这个话题，拿起手机给Tony念日程。  
今天的安排比较无聊，上午就是开视频会议，没其他事儿，Tony听得百无聊赖，手机忽然响了，拿起来看了看，是Steve的短信。  
刚刚救上来一个女孩子，她还亲了我一口。  
Tony笑了，心想我们家Steve真能干，回复：开会中，一会儿给你打电话，一起吃午饭吧。  
本来在做计划报告的人看见Tony忽然笑了，都不知道该说什么了，Tony斜了他们一眼，冷漠的说了句“继续”，然后接着划拉手机，想找个特别的专门做素食的地方，好好奖励一下他的小太阳。  
时间刚刚跳到12点，会议还在进行中，Tony等不及，吩咐道：“上午先到这，大家吃午饭休息一下，下午继续。”然后就拿着电话走了。  
留下一屏幕的人大眼瞪小眼。  
一到午休时间Steve就急急地赶往两人上次吃冰激凌的那个地方，果然，Tony在那等他，连忙跑过去。  
“等很久了吧？”  
“刚到。”Tony在他坐下之前先揪着他衣领子亲了一下：“奖励你今天救了人。”  
“嘿嘿……”Steve乖乖地坐在他身边，打开餐盒，里面是一份沙拉和一份三明治，他拿出来咬了一口，眼睛发亮：“嗯！真好吃！这是什么啊？”  
“鸡肉三明治。”  
Steve愣了，张着嘴不敢嚼，烂糟糟的东西从嘴里掉出来，Tony看他这表情，哈哈大笑，连连摆手：“逗你的，是豆腐，豆腐的，不是肉。”  
“太过分了。”Steve都不敢吃了。  
“真的是豆腐的。”Tony伸手把面包拿起来指了指说：“看，是豆腐吧，就是油炸了一下，借鉴了中餐的处理手法，还淋了特殊的酱料，再尝尝。”Tony看他还是嘟着嘴，就笑着说：“我错了，下次不逗你了，你再尝尝。”  
Steve又咬了一口，细细品了一下，确实是豆腐，只是酱汁味道比较浓郁吃不太出来豆腐原来的味道，吃了一半看看Tony；“你吃什么？只喝咖啡啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你吃一口。”Steve把三明治递到他嘴边。  
Tony低头张开嘴，在咬之前还用舌头舔了舔Steve的手指头，Steve一激灵，拿着三明治躲开了。  
“不想给我吃啊？我买的。”  
“不是，你舔我干嘛？”  
“谁舔你了。”  
“给你咬一口，别舔我。”  
Tony又那么添了他一下，Steve缩着肩膀笑：“说好了不舔我的！”  
“行行，你拿好了。”Tony这次没舔他，反而是咬了他的手指头。  
“你干嘛呀。”Steve被咬的地方就像触电一样，电流直往心里戳。  
“你干嘛呀，到底给不给我吃？”  
“不给了。”Steve说着咬了一大口，然后把装着沙拉的小盒子递给他：“你吃这个。”  
Tony不接：“我不吃草。”  
“吃吧，你给我买的，可好吃了。”Steve笑呵呵的看着他。  
Tony发现Steve一点也不傻，只是可能在他心里，有价值的东西跟别人不一样，他接过沙拉，用小叉子插了一块鸡蛋清喂给他，Steve拿起另一块三明治喂他。  
一人份的午餐，两个大男人就这么你喂我，我喂你的吃完了，两人就散着步的往度假村走，走着走着肩膀就靠在了一起，Tony撞了他一下，Steve也撞回去，Tony就去拉他的手，两个人十指紧扣的拉着，这时候跑过来一只大狗，绕着Steve转圈。  
“谁家的狗？”Tony蹲下身，这只狗还有名牌和链子，说明是有主人的，度假村有一排是专门可以带宠物的，蹲下身看了看，项圈上绑着一条粉色的缎带，上面还写着度假村的名字，看来真的是住客的狗。  
Thor曾经跟Steve解释过，这种带着链子或者项圈的狗都是有主人的，在主人不同意的情况下不能随便摸，但是现在这家伙的主人不见了，应该可以摸吧，于是蹲下身，先是摸了摸狗头，看它吐着舌头摇着尾巴，好像挺高兴。  
“它叫Lucy，看来是个女孩子。”Tony也摸了摸狗下巴，说：“我把它送回度假村，也许主人还在找呢。”  
“我送去吧，你不是还得开会吗？”  
“那也行，下午没事的时候我给你打电话。”  
“嗯。”  
两人的第一次牵手就被这条狗打断了，虽然有点遗憾，但是替狗找主人比较重要，Steve牵着它来到度假村的失物招领处，还没到柜台就看见一家四口站在那，那个女儿哭的脸都花了，狗狗好像听见小主人的哭，挣脱Steve的手就跑了过去。  
看着他们抱着狗的场景，Steve忽然想起了爸妈，自己就这么招呼都没打偷偷跑出来一个多月了，虽然很想回去抱抱他们，虽然老妈可能为了自己想那个小姑娘一样可怜的哭泣着，但是他找到了梦寐以求的那个人，他还不能回去。

【17】  
视频会议进行的不是很顺畅，需要Tony飞一趟华盛顿，晚上没约会的Steve就在家看电视，看到一半的时候电话响了，Thor和Loki齐齐看向Steve，Steve掏出电话，是Tony打来的视讯电话。  
Steve看着手机屏幕上的Tony，笑容盈盈：“喂？你到花生屯啦？”  
“是啊，我到了。”Tony忍着笑，认真的点点头。  
“事情还顺利吗？”  
“嗯，顺利，你吃完饭了吗？”  
“吃的薯条和土豆泥。”  
“多吃点菜。”  
Loki翻了翻白眼，故意大声的对Thor说：“难道土豆不是蔬菜啊。”  
Tony听见了这句话，楞了一下，问：“你室友在吗？不方便讲电话吧？”  
“是啊，好吵啊，我们还想看电视呢。”Loki隔空喊话。  
“你等一下。”Steve翻出沙发踩着拖鞋跑到外面：“对不起啊，Thor和Loki都在看球赛，所以可能吵到他们了。”  
“对不起的是我，给你添麻烦了吧。”Tony从Steve的背景看到了一栋特别破旧的木板房，就问他：“那是你住的地方吗？”  
“是啊，Thor的家。”  
“这房子能放下两张床吗？”  
“我睡沙发啊，就是刚才我们看电视的那个地方。”  
“哦。”Tony点点头，有什么话想要脱口而出，但是理智却阻止了他，于是笑了笑，说：“我明天早上就回去了，给你带礼物。”  
“好啊。”  
挂点电话后Tony有点意外，怎么自己会有要跟Steve同居的想法，太幼稚了。  
“总裁，您要的礼物都准备好了，要不要过目一下？”华盛顿分部的下属走进来问他。  
“按照列表买的吗？”  
“是的，都是现做的。”  
“那不用了，直接放车里吧，一会儿去跟客户吃个饭，吃完饭我就走了。”  
想到Steve看到那一堆食物的时候的表情，Tony就忍不住嘴角上翘。  
-  
第二天，Steve抓心挠肝的熬到了下班，打了卡就朝Tony的房间飞奔，刚进门就看见地上放着一大堆东西，包装纸都闪闪发亮，Steve喜欢得紧，连忙过去看，五颜六色的看的眼花缭乱的，拿了几样发现都是吃的，就想找Tony跟自己一起吃，他走到卧室对开门，发现Tony正在睡觉，于是蹑手蹑脚的走过去，低头看着他的睡脸，幸福的傻笑。  
Steve刚要伸手推醒他，想起了什么，掏出手机拍了几张睡觉中的Tony，然后转过身轻轻躺在他身边，想像之前Loki那样跟他拍一张，当Steve把脸凑过去摆好姿势按下快门的一瞬间，Tony睁开了眼睛。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“呃啊！”Steve被这句话下的从床上掉了下去。  
Tony看着床边挣扎着要起来的手脚，笑了出来，问：“你要干什么啊？”  
“没……”Steve终于爬起来，说：“我想跟你拍张照片。”  
“合照吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就大大方方的拍啊，干嘛偷拍。”Tony坐起身，被单滑落，Steve这才意识到原来Tony在裸睡，他有点不好意思的转过脸，Tony伸手板着下巴把他的脸扭回来：“之前什么都看过了，怎么还害羞啊？”  
“没……”Steve的眼睛不由自主的就飘到了天花板上。  
Tony把手伸进他裤子里揉搓起他已经有些反应的分身，Steve往后躲，抓住他的手腕不想让他这样，Tony不管，一只手被阻止，还有另一只手，一下就扯掉了他的短裤，那个东西就像小兔子一样跳了出来。  
“等等……”  
“等不了了！”Tony一把掀开被单，两条腿缠上Steve的腰，平躺在床上，问：“来不来？”  
Steve好像选择障碍一样，他想出去看看那堆食物，还想跟跟Tony自拍，想了想，还是先来一发吧，于是坦然的脱欧掉上衣压上去。  
Tony对自己的引诱成功很是满意，搂着他的脖子享受着他的味道，Steve的舌头凉凉的滑滑的，在自己嘴里不停地动来舔去，而Steve因为心里想着别的事，所以也没像之前那样做足前戏，只是一边亲着Tony一遍伸手到他两腿间，手指伸入还有些紧的后穴。  
“试试这个……唔……嗯……”Tony腾空给了Steve一颗胶囊，Steve拿过来看了看，嘴上忙着所以没空问是什么，Tony推开他，翻过身，掰开自己的臀瓣说：“塞进去。”  
“要吗……？”Steve有些犹豫。  
“嗯，塞进去。”  
Steve听话的把那颗胶囊塞进了Tony的小洞。  
“塞里面一点……”Tony抓着被单，有些紧张，这是日化部研发的固体润滑剂，36.5℃开始融化，还能抗菌杀菌，他从没用过，因为据说里面有催情成分，理论上不用带安全套，可是Tony从没有这么做过，有点紧张。  
Steve用中指将胶囊塞的很里面，手指并没有拔出来，而是不停地按摩着Tony的肉壁，他俯亲吻着Tony的后背，啃咬着他的肩膀，含糊不清的问：“套在哪？”  
“不用带了，直接进来。  
“可是……啊！”  
胶囊的药效太快，Tony现在已经按耐不住了，他翻过身将Steve压在床上，双手撑着他的胸膛坐在他身上，并没有让Steve进入自己，而是摇动着腰身，两个人的分身时不时的碰在一起。  
Steve看着Tony微微皱眉的表情，看着他舌头时不时舔着牙齿，看着他胸前的红点硬挺着，伸手去摸，两粒粉红的乳头又烫又挺，Tony一只手攀上自己的胸前，给Steve示范怎么样揉捏自己的乳头——中指和食指夹住外扯，拇指指肚揉按着顶端，时不时还用指甲轻刺，然后在胸部下方大力揉捏，Steve看的直吞口水，两只手学着他的动作，Tony握着Steve的手腕，淫叫着他的名字：“Steve……yes……mum……”  
Tony的后穴的爱液已经顺着Steve的大腿流到了床单上，他往前挪了挪，握着Steve的性器慢慢的插入自己，这与上次不一样，Tony完全可以自己控制插入的位置，他律动着腰臀，把Steve的双手放在自己的臀瓣上。  
“Tony……Tony……”Steve一直记着Loki的话，不能放松，不能想别的，不能太快结束，可是身上的Tony让他实在是控制不住了，他身上每一寸肌肤，每一块肌肉都随着Tony颤抖着，还有那个屁股，里面温热滑腻，每动一下都让Steve的理智崩溃，等他跟上了Tony的节奏之后开始跟着顶胯，让自己更加深入Tony。  
汗水顺着Tony的下巴在胸膛上流淌，他低头看着身下的Steve，而Steve再也坚持不住了，他坐起身，托着Tony的臀把他举起来在放下，Tony扶着他的肩膀，支撑着自己的身体，在Steve耳边呻吟：“我要来了……”  
“我也……”  
Tony咬着牙，爱液喷溅在两人身上，他也感受到自己体内的一股股暖流……

【18】  
一见面就剧烈运动一番，这让Steve觉得有点害羞，不过好在Tony对此事表现的很自然，这种情绪也没有持续很久，他洗过澡后借了Tony的一套衣服，坐在地毯上守着那堆食物，刚做完有点饿，但是满眼的食物都不知道该吃哪个。  
“先吃这个吧，这个是法国大厨做的蝴蝶酥，特别好吃。”Tony拿出个蓝色的透明袋子递给他，看他小孩子一样欢快的撕开包装纸吃起来，不知道为什么，自己心里也特别高兴，于是拿起Steve的手机坐在Steve身边自拍，拍了几张看了看，都是Tony在看镜头，Steve在吃，他拍拍Steve：“等会儿在吃，先拍一个。”  
“哦……”  
Tony用搭在肩膀上的毛巾给他擦擦嘴，然后两人摆了个特别情侣的姿势拍了一张，这次果然比之前好多了，Tony想把照片共享到云端却发现他的手机根本没登录，就问：“你的账号是什么？”  
“什么是账号？”  
听见这个问题，Tony就笃定他不知道账号，于是想给他注册一个，却发现注册不上，有点疑惑，于是站起身来到办公桌前，把他的手机连接到电脑上，输入了一系列指令，果然，发现iCloud端有很多照片，主要是一个不认识的女人，这手机应该是赃物，就问他：“Steve，你这手机哪儿来的？”  
“Loki帮我买的。”  
这是Tony第二次听到这个名字，接着问：“Loki从哪儿买的？”  
“后面的市集啊，可便宜了，Loki说在商店里要好几百，在那就一百。”Steve还在吃。  
“哦。”Tony皱皱眉，翻着那些照片，试图找到一些原主人的信息，好吧电话还给她，结果却发现相册里面还有两张Steve和另一个男人的合影，那个男人笑的挺开心的，但是在Tony看来就是不舒服，他把刚刚拍的那张照片备份到自己电脑里然后从手机里删掉，拔下手机还给Steve，蹲在他身边，问：“Steve，你搬过来跟我一起住行不行？”  
“一起住？住在你家吗？可是这不是你家啊。”  
“我过两天就走了，你跟我回纽约，我们住在一起就能每天见面了，我家可好玩儿了，比这里还大。”Tony说完就后悔了，他就像个坏叔叔在拐骗无知正太一样。  
“离开这里……”Steve终于不吃了，放下手里的东西，想了半天，说：“我要去问问Thor……”  
“Thor？你的同屋？”  
“嗯……其实，他是我舅舅，所以我得问问他，他之前说要我一直住在那，上次在你这睡了一夜没回去，他都生气了。”Steve还记得Thor的表情，可吓人了。  
“那好吧，你回去问问他。”  
Steve点点头，站起身就要走，Tony拉住他：“哎哎哎，不是让你现在去啊，你在待会儿。”  
“行~”Steve继续坐在地上吃。  
晚上十点多，Steve拎着两袋子好吃的回了Thor的住处，这是Tony让他带回来的。  
“Thor，我要问你件事。”  
“什么？”Thor不让Loki碰自己那份，他要拿去铺子里面卖掉。  
“嗯——就是——Tony让我跟他一起住，可以吗？”  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“不行就是不行。”  
“哦。”Steve特别失望，回到自己的沙发上生闷气，掏出手机给Tony发信息：Thor不让我跟你住在一起。  
没一会儿Tony回复：没关系，以后再说。  
Loki看着他的样子，又看在袋子里这么多高级零食的份上，想着可能是Tony终于看到Steve手机上的合影了，于是决定帮他一把。  
半夜里Steve睡得正香呢，忽然听见Thor房间里传来争吵声，他揉揉眼翻身下地，来到门口敲敲门：“你们在干嘛？”  
只听啪的而一声脆响，然后就是哗啦一声开门，Thor用被单围在腰上怒视着Steve，Steve眨眨眼，问：“怎么了？”  
“滚！”Thor大发雷霆，指着门外。  
“啥？”  
“我叫你滚听见没有？滚滚滚！”  
“你冲他发什么火，我又不是故意的。”Loki在屋里捂着脸阴阳怪气的说。  
“你给我闭嘴。”Thor不敢冲他吼，但是Steve他可不怕，走出来关上门，把Steve的两条内裤和一件T恤塞进塑料袋，扔给他：“你不能在这住了！”  
“为什么！？”Steve抱着塑料袋特别委屈。  
“你再不滚我就让你爸妈来把你领回去！”  
于是Steve光着脚，只穿了一件背心短裤，拎着唯一的“行李”，连滚带爬的跑出了Thor家。他在夜空下溜溜达达的不知道要去哪儿，抬头看了看星星，耳边伴随着海浪声，想了好久，终于决定去找Tony。  
Tony正在处理文件，听见敲门声，还以为是Pepper，走过去开门，却看见Steve一脸委屈的站在那里。  
“怎么了？”  
“Thor把我赶出来了……”  
“为什么？”  
“不知道，他和Loki在房间里吵架，出来就让我滚……”  
Tony忍不住笑出了声，低头一看他还光着脚，就把他领了进来，说：“那这正好，你可以跟我住了。”  
“可是我想知道Thor怎么了。”Steve怎么都想不通，Thor以前不是这样的。  
“管他呢，等气消了你问问就行了，你的东西呢？”  
Steve举起塑料袋，说：“在这呢。”  
Tony拿过来一看，只有一根手机电源线，两条内裤，一件T恤，这是流浪汉的标配啊，看来那个蚌真的是他自己捞上来的，于是拍拍他的肩膀说：“今天跟我睡，明天我带你去买东西。”  
“买什么啊？”  
“嗯——先给你买个手机，你现在用的手机是别人——别人弄丢的，我已经查到是谁，可以还回去了。然后买几套衣服。”  
Steve听着听着就困了，Tony的声音让他感觉特别安心，打了两个哈欠就抱着Tony想睡，Tony把他带到卧室，两人就这么相拥而眠。  
第二天一大早，Tony推了所有日程，专门空出一整天，带着Steve到附近镇上购物，两人先是买了鞋子，Steve钟爱人字拖，但是Tony说拖鞋穿多了容易伤脚，于是Steve勉强接受了白球鞋。Steve不喜欢穿长裤，只喜欢宽松的短裤，于是Tony给他买了好几条短裤和背心，还有短袖T恤，每件T恤上的图案不是大海就是鱼，要么就是蓝色的。  
“你真的很喜欢大海啊。”  
“因为那是我家啊。”Steve说的跟真的似得。  
最后到了买手机的地方，营业员问Steve喜欢什么功能，Steve就说要能把Tony放在里面，营业员就看了看Tony，Tony笑了笑，说：“没错，我是Tony。”  
“呵呵，那这是……？”营业员小姐内心被这对虐狗的狗男男弄得好生气哦，但还是要保持微笑。  
“他要的是拍照功能。”Tony帮他翻译。  
“啊，我们这里每一款都能拍照哦。”  
Steve惊讶的看着柜台里所有的款式，问Tony：“你用的也能吗？”  
“能啊。”  
“那我们能用一样的吗？”  
“当然。”Tony以为他喜欢iPhone才带他来买，这么一来就省事儿多了，因为Tony用的是自家公司研发的品牌，于是说了声拜拜领着Steve走了，留下营业员小姐一脸鄙视。  
妈的，手机还没买，你们真的是来虐狗的吗！？

【19】  
Tony和Steve同居的事，Pepper是第一个知道的，每天都能看见两人要么同时从卧室出来，要么从外面一起散步回来，偶尔还能接到送外卖的任务，而出来取外卖的不是光着身子的Steve就是光着身子的Tony。  
更奇怪的是，平时无肉不欢，咖啡当水喝的Tony也渐渐地开始吃素食，搞得Pepper还要从世界各地寻找素食名厨给两人做饭。  
“啊——”Steve盛了一勺雪糕送到Tony面前。  
“啊呜嗯嗯，好吃~”Tony吃的可开心了。  
Pepper的白眼翻得只剩下白眼仁：“让我死了吧。”  
“你到底来干嘛的？”Tony觉得今天的金牌助理长得特别像金牌灯泡。  
“我得跟你私下谈谈。”Pepper一脸你以为我愿意来的表情。  
“好吧。”Tony放下勺子，在Steve额头亲了亲：“我马上回来。”然后跟着Pepper来到书房。  
“这是你要的特制手机。”Pepper从包包里掏出一个盒子递给他，又掏出个信封递给他：“Rhodey刚刚结束任务，我跟他申请了军事卫星的权限，查到了卫星拍到的这些画面。”  
Tony接过信封，里面是一叠大尺寸照片，背景是深蓝色的海绵，这组照片分辨率极高，所以能看的非常清楚，海面上一颗红色球状浮标，不远处有两个人，一个金色头发，一个黑色头发，他们在扛着什么；第二张是两个水里的人抬着另一个人；第三张是水里的人把第三个人放在了浮标上；第四张是黑色头发的人游远了；第五张是金色头发的人游远了；第六章——也就是最后一张，是Tony看到后最震撼的一张：画面上金色头发的人腾空跃起，伸开双臂抓着浮标球的信号灯，他的下半身，是一条宝蓝色的鱼尾巴，尾翼舒展，带起的水花就像撒了一把钻石。虽然画面是静止的，但是仍旧令他心跳加速。  
“Tony……”Pepper说：“你还记得在医院的时候，你跟我说一看见了一条蓝色的大鱼，我们都以为是你是溺水后遗症，这么看来，你确实看见了。”  
“我也不确定……我只是……”Tony不知道该说什么好。  
“Rhodey做了面部识别对比，是Steve无误。”Pepper说完拍拍他肩膀，说：“所以他不是白痴，也不是神经病，他只是——不是人。”然后给了他一个好自为之的表情出去了。  
Tony大脑空白，他都已经联系好了纽约最好最权威的精神科医生和心理医生了，却没想到这都是多余的，他听见Steve喊他，转身把照片塞进了碎纸机。  
“你怎么了？”Steve来书房找他，站在门口看着他。  
“没什么。”Tony朝他招招手，说：“你过来。”  
“你真的没事吗？”Steve很担心的问。  
“真的。那，这是跟我同款的手机，特意为你订做了蓝色。”Tony把手机递给他。  
“谢谢！”Steve接过来，开心的笑着。  
Tony看着他的笑容，上前一步搂住他的腰：“Steve，我要跟你道歉 。”  
“干嘛道歉？哦！你又偷吃我的什么了？”  
“不，不是，我一直不信，我是说，我一直没当真……”Tony想了很久，终于找到了合适的词汇，接着说：“我并没有把你之前的话当真，我从没相信过你是人鱼，我是说我一直以为你是有妄想症而已。”  
“妄想症是什么？”  
“这不重要，总之，对不起，我以后再也不会怀疑你了。”  
Steve仍旧一头雾水：“我是人鱼哎。”  
“嗯，我相信。”  
“雪糕要融化了，我们出去吧。”Steve不懂Tony的纠结，他只知道现在的Tony对他可好了，白天一直陪着自己，晚上也一直陪着自己，这不正是他在海里抱着冷冰冰的雕像时候的夙愿么，既然愿望实现了，那其他的都不重要。  
两人回到小桌旁继续吃雪糕，Tony心情变得特别纠结，他想了半天，说：“Steve，你答应我一件事。”  
“我答应你。”  
“我还没说呢……”  
“你说什么我都答应。”  
“别闹，我是说，你不要对任何人说你是人鱼的事，好不好？”  
Steve点点头，问：“为什么？”  
“这个地球上有七十亿个人，他们当中有一些特别特别特别坏，如果被他们知道了，你就危险了。”  
“行，我不说，我听你的。”Steve点头点的特别敷衍，因为雪糕太好吃了，根本顾不上Tony说什么。  
“你少吃点，省的吃多了不舒服。”  
“嗯。”Steve一边点头一遍往嘴里塞。  
Tony捅捅他：“哎，雪糕什么味儿？”  
Steve挖了一大勺放进嘴里，然后倾身喂给他吃，凉丝丝甜腻腻的吻在两人唇间流转。不知道为什么，自从两人住在一起之后，Steve就像到了发情期的小狗，每天都要跟Tony来一发才肯睡觉，昨天晚饭时候不知道怎么了，Steve忽然站起身，把所有餐盘都推到地上，然后将Tony抱起来放在餐桌上三两下就扒光了，把他两条腿扛在肩上，埋在两腿中间又是舔又是咬的，这突如其来的性致弄得Tony差点三秒，而且他发现这餐桌的高度真好，刚刚够Steve站直了在他身体里捅来捅去的，特别方便，就是有点不结实。  
还有一天，外面下暴雨，还打雷，Steve听见雷声就开始抓心挠肝的，好像特别害怕，又特别烦躁，Tony就打算抱抱安慰他，没成想就着雷声又来了一发，Steve好像把对雷声的恐惧转移成了性欲，整整一个小时，他就没闲着，一会儿把Tony按在墙上，一会儿把他双手压在头顶，要么就是把Tony整个人扳起来掰开臀瓣，整个穴口都敞开，Steve就像品尝什么美味一样舔着他，虽然这样的触感远不及Steve粗硬的阴茎，可是直飞云霄的羞耻感也足够令他高潮了，要不是雷声太大，肯定被其他房客投诉。  
所以Tony现在特别提防他的亲昵动作，果然，又是套路，Tony再一次被Steve压在地上，Tony用双手抵着他的胸膛：“等等……”  
“不等。”Steve挥开他的手。”  
“等一下嘛！”Tony再次推开他。  
Steve烦了，用绑蛋糕的缎带绑住他的手腕，然后拴在桌腿上，坐起身，一下拉掉Tony的裤子，露出两腿间的性器，他的大腿满布Steve的痕迹，有齿印，有吻痕，看得出这两天没少折腾，也许是有点习惯了，Tony的下身一露出来就呈现出一种状态，一种等待着Steve的状态，半勃起，后穴鲜红鲜红的，于是又一番云雨，叱咤情场这么多年，Tony第一次因为这种事求饶。  
不行，在这么下去，他的屁股不保。  
Tony思来想去，决定去找个外援。  
20  
Thor的破木屋基本上没人来，所以Loki听见有人敲门的时候有些意外，但是当他打开门后更意外了。  
“Tony Stark？”  
Tony摘下墨镜看了看Loki，这个人他认识，就是亲他家Steve的那个，还给Steve买赃物，于是往屋里看了看，问：“Thor在吗？”  
“不在，看铺子去了，有事吗？进来坐？”  
“没什么，就是有点事儿想问问他。”Tony犹豫着要不要进去。  
Loki笑了笑，上下打量他一番，问：“是Steve发情了吧？”  
这句话把Tony说愣了，他想了半天，说：“有点像。”  
“进来坐坐？”  
“谢谢。”Tony走进屋，看到了之前Steve说的当床用的沙发，坐上去，调整了一下姿势，看着Loki，问：“你是人还是——？”  
“我是人，Thor是鱼。”  
“哦，那你们……”  
“跟你和Steve一样。”  
“那Thor也——”  
“不，他已经不是鱼了，变不回去了，所以发情期渐渐消失了。”Loki说到这站起来问：“喝水吗？”  
“不用了。”Tony客气了一下。  
可是Loki还是给他倒了杯水，说：“人鱼在海里时候发情期每次五六天，每年两三次，上了岸也能保持这个水准，他们体力好，所以特别持久，你受苦啦。”Loki拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Tony苦笑，真是赶得巧啊。  
“你什么时候知道Steve是人鱼的？”  
“说来话长，总之是我朋友的卫星照片拍到他跃出水面的画面，而且他自己也一直跟我重复这件事，只是我没放在心上。”  
“挺难相信的哈。”  
“嗯……”  
“我第一次见到Thor的时候也不相信，还以为自己做梦呢，Thor有一条银白色的大尾巴，尾翼是艳红色的，特别好看，后来他为了我，跟家人断绝关系，成为了人，你的Steve也是，他为了你偷偷跑出来，谁都没告诉，只是他比较幸运，跟着你起码衣食无忧。”  
“是……”Tony忽然想起什么，问他：“之前Steve说Thor不同意他跟我住一起，但是怎么忽然就改变主意了？”  
“哦，没什么，我就是叫床的时候喊了Steve的名字，你知道的，虽然他是人，但脑子里的思维一直都是人鱼，一夫一妻制的人鱼，他们的夫妻从来没有背叛这回事，所以Thor就算理智上知道不可能，习惯上也无法容忍Steve的存在了。”Loki说：“Steve时间不多，如果一直困在这里，那他这趟就白来了。”  
“什么意思？”  
Loki忽然意识到自己说错话了，还好脑筋转得快，随口一转：“你不是要回纽约了吗？”  
“哦，我决定带Steve一起走了，他也同意了。”  
“是吗……”  
“谢谢你。”Tony站起身向他伸出手，说：“以后我还会带他回来的。”  
Loki点点头，说：“你好好对他，人鱼的爱是全世界最美好的事。”  
“我会的。”  
对于Tony来说，Steve是一种什么样的存在，他有点难以解释，但是有一点可以肯定，绝对不是当宠物来养的，他想跟他在一起，不管在人类的世界里多少烦恼，只要看见Steve亮亮的双眼和小太阳一般的笑容，他都能坚强，Pepper也看出来Tony应该是陷进去了。  
不过不管爱成什么样，这两天Tony都不想回家，他说要飞芝加哥办点事，但其实在度假村又开了个房间，躲过这两天发情期就应该没事了。  
“命都没了怎么爱啊！”Tony对着一脸鄙视的Pepper说。  
“你这个样子，让你众多前女友情何以堪。”  
“管不了那么多了，我只想活着。”  
“被你这么一说，我也想弄个变成人的鱼玩玩儿，到底有多强啊，真是让人好奇。”Pepper都无心工作了。  
“你算了吧，到时候生出个人不人鱼不鱼的怎么办，DNA可是非常复杂的。”  
“人不人鱼不鱼是什么概念？鱼尾巴下面长了两条腿？”Pepper和Tony想了一下，笑翻了天。  
两人一边工作一边吃了顿简单的晚餐，Pepper要去约会了，Tony一个人在房间觉得有点无聊，于是黑进了自己房间的电脑摄像头，想看看Tony不在的时候Steve是什么样。  
“还说不当宠物养，这不就是油管上大热的‘主人不在狗狗在干嘛’视频嘛……”Tony一边吐糟自己，一遍启动摄像头。  
Tony房间一共有两台电脑和一个平板，放在三个地方，基本上能涵盖所有范围，就是角度不太好，高度不够，如果Steve站着就拍不到脸。  
“Oh~ Stevie~~你在哪里~~”  
Tony像个变态一样看着屏幕，不一会儿Steve从卧室出来，手伸进T恤里挠肚子，应该是睡了一觉，然后在Tony的书房里捅捅这动动那，然后坐在沙发上发呆，一呆就是一个小时，然后身体一歪又睡着了，可是当头碰到沙发的时候他一激灵，又醒了。  
“哈哈哈，真的跟狗狗一样哎。”Tony一边吃剩下的薯条一边看，跟看电影似得。  
Steve翻出手机，对着说了句什么，然后自己的手机响了，他拿起来，是Steve的语音留言：Tony，我想你了。  
Tony回复他：宝贝儿，我在开会呢，晚点给你电话。  
Steve看了看手机，满脸的失望，肩膀都垮了，按了几下电话，放在一边，趴在沙发上继续发呆。  
Tony手机又响了，这次他发来了一个笑脸，一个小太阳，一个小蛋糕。看到这个Tony忽然有点罪恶感，但是好奇心很快就打败了罪恶感。  
半个小时之后，Tony终于觉得再不打电话Steve就要疯了，因为他开始扯花瓣了：“Steve，对不起啊，开会开了好久，你在家干嘛呢？”  
“在等你回家。”  
“吃晚饭了吗？”  
“吃了，Jeff送来的，可好吃了，炖菜，你回来我们一起吃！”  
“行。”  
“嗯——Tony——”  
“怎么了？”Tony看着屏幕上Steve的裤裆鼓起来一块，他有点咋舌，这发情期也太厉害了吧，都没见面，只是听了声音就不行了？  
“我想要你……我想跟你做那个……”  
呃……  
“可是Steve，我现在回不去啊。”  
“可是我想要你……”Steve举着电话，声音甜腻的索求，不停地隔着裤子揉自己。  
Tony决定教他怎么自己解决，这样一来也许下次发情期就不会那么辛苦了，就对他说：“Steve，你按一下手机上绿色那个按钮，把手机放一边，听我的话，现在，你张开腿，闭上眼睛，想象我就在你旁边，你用手捏住自己的阴茎底端，在小球那里揉，嗯……对……Steve你好棒……现在，摸摸你的大腿，轻轻地摸，感觉痒痒的，揉捏小球的手不要停，嗯~ 舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服……”  
“你变得好大啊Steve，我好喜欢……”  
“我也喜欢你……嗯……”  
“现在试试看握着你的阴茎，上下撸动，对，就是这样，调整一下你喜欢的动作，想象我在你身下的样子……”  
“我想听你叫……”  
Tony翻翻白眼，不过骗人在前，所以不敢拒绝，听话的叫起来：“嗯……耶……就是那……对了……啊……Steve……你好棒……耶……”  
Steve随着Tony的声音加快了手上的动作，Tony可以看到他顶端的缝里渗出液体，于是提高了声音，终于，Steve也叫了出来，精液射了自己一身，Tony擦擦额头的汗，问：“宝贝儿，你射了吗？”  
“嗯……”虽然欲望得到了释放，可是这样子跟没吃饱一样，Steve还是不太高兴。  
“洗洗澡睡觉吧，我明天就回来了。”  
“好，晚安。”Steve挂断电话去洗澡了。  
Tony暗叫可惜，下次一定要在洗手间也准备一个平板。

【21】  
在Tony不在的两天，Steve自行解决了好几次，当他假装出差归来的时候Steve的发情期已经消退了，又回到之前那个每天只知道吃玩睡的小太阳状态，Tony也终于不用担心会吃着饭或者逛着街的时候被压在哪里扒了裤子大干一场了。  
在确定Steve的情况稳定之后，Tony终于把Steve带回了纽约。  
这个城市对于Steve来说完全是全新的冒险，这里高楼林立，再也没有海浪声和海风，也没有随时随地能游泳的地方，但是Steve全然不介意，他只想跟Tony在一起而已。  
“我还能当救生员吗？”Steve问他。  
Tony楞了一下，点点头：“可以，但是为什么要当救生员？”  
“我会当救生员。”Steve的回答特别简单。  
这时Tony忽然想起之前自己不在家时候Steve超级无聊，所以就给他安排去了自己开的一间室内造浪馆，这里是全纽约最大的室内游泳馆，完全仿造了沙滩的温度和阳光，就连沙子的细度都是完全复制的真沙。  
每天早上两人一起吃早餐，一起出门上班，然后Tony开车去接他下班，两人同进同出恩爱无比，只不过在度假村的时候有Clint照顾Steve，而在这里却只有Steve自己，他每天下班坐豪车回家的画面被同事看在眼里，其中一个认出了那辆车，于是把消息卖给了狗仔，狗仔很容易就拍到了两人同进同出的画面。  
亿万富翁的恋情往往都很容易得到注意，而像Tony这种招摇的亿万富翁的爱情更是引人瞩目，有的时候狗仔遭人唾骂不是没有原因的，这期的八卦杂志就把Tony和Steve做了封面，最贱的是右下角贴了一张Maya的照片，大题目：Stark抛弃MIT高材生，转投金发壮男怀抱。  
Maya看到这个杂志的时候虽然表面上嗤之以鼻，但是心里怎么咽的下这口气，为了一个男的甩了自己，这太耻辱了。  
于是Maya托人找到了Steve工作的地方，叫了两个姐妹，打算耍他一下。于是在Steve当班的时候，姐妹A佯装溺水，在池子里不停挣扎，姐妹B则在岸边举着手机拍视频，A在挣扎的时候扯掉了Steve的裤子，本以为Steve应该有非常大的反应，或者根本不敢上岸，却没想到Steve光着下身仍然抱着A上了岸，把她放在地上，小心的问着一些常规问题。  
A都愣住了，尖叫着跑开。  
然而君子坦荡荡的Steve一头雾水，愣在原地，直到同事们用毛巾挡住他的下体，这件事才结束。  
B将视频交给了Maya，并且提议传到油管上去，可以说Tony找了个变态。  
“笨，你看他的尺寸，再看这一身肌肉，只会让星探发现他，不如这样。”Maya把视频重新“美化”了一下，然后加了几行字，上传到了油管。  
一夜之间，“商界骄子Tony Stark的新男友是智障儿”的消息在网上疯传，Twitter，Instagram，Facebook等等所有社交网站都在谈论这件事。  
“查清楚了，是Maya干的。”Pepper把视频源的ip和对应地址拿给Tony看。  
Tony看都没看，就“哦”了一声。  
“哦？哦！？你就哦！？”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯什么啊！”Pepper炸毛了：“你长点心行不行！你就要跟能源部签大单子了！现在闹出这么个事儿，怎么办！？”  
“能源部的单子好几百亿，就因为这个取消的可能性太小，不足为惧。”Tony正在专心的玩儿着消消乐，昨天晚上他这智商200的居然输给了一只鱼脑，他不服。  
“行行行，我不管了。”Pepper生气，甩头走了。  
看她出去，Tony按了暂停键，拿起pad，划拉了两下，视频下面的评论有一部分是嘲笑，有一部分是挺Steve的，还有一部分是觉得Steve很可惜被Tony这家伙拱了。  
“什么玩意儿！”  
Tony忽然觉得跟Maya分手的早是福气，思考了一下，下楼去找Steve，Steve也在苦练消消乐，于是抢过他的手机护在身后，问：“Steve，我问你，你怕不怕全世界的人知道你喜欢我？”  
“我喜欢你，所以我不怕。”Steve伸长手想要抢回手机。  
“我也不怕全世界知道我喜欢你，所以我们上电视上杂志，让所有人都知道好不好？”Tony就是不给他。  
“好啊好啊，你还给我！”  
“行，那明天开始，我们手拉手逛街，手拉手去外面吃饭，如果看见有照相机或者手机拍你，你就对着他们笑！”Tony把手机塞进裤裆里。  
“为什么？”Steve终于把注意力放在了Tony说的内容上。  
“因为我们要全世界都知道我们在一起！”Tony亲了他一下，转身就往卧室跑，虽然不知道Tony跑什么，但是Steve仍旧追了上去。  
这种事，Tony说到做到，于是两人手拉手在曼哈顿逛街，手拉手在美食市集上互相喂吃的，手拉手在嘉年华玩游戏，大大方方的对着镜头笑，对着镜头招手，Steve的笑容感染了每一个镜头后面的人，甚至网上出现了Steve后援团，媒体也开始争相报道两人的街拍。  
有一次三四个狗仔一起拍Steve，其中一个把镜头塞到了Steve面前，虽然有Pepper挡着可还是把他吓了一跳，结果另外几个狗仔一起把那个狗仔骂了，人人都知道Steve现在是杂志销量网站点击的保障，虽然不知道热度能维持多久，但他男朋友可是TONY STARK，一个曾经把两间报社搞到人人只剩一条裤衩的人，所以那个破坏规矩的人很可能砸了他们的饭碗。  
Steve则秉持着Tony的原则，只要有相机拍他，他就要笑。Tony对现在的事态觉得很满意，于是寻找着下次曝光的机会。Steve因为跟Thor和Loki住了一阵，所以也喜欢看球赛，Tony正好弄到了一张四分之一决赛的第一排票，Tony不喜欢看，一直在玩手机，Steve看不懂，但是看得特别开心，跟着别人欢呼什么的都特别起劲儿，中场的时候，NBA传统节目Kiss Cam开始，大屏幕上先是一男一女，两人发现镜头后开始激吻，Steve看着特别有趣，就问Tony为什么。  
“被拍到的一定要接吻，所以叫Kiss Cam。”Tony指着屏幕上的人说：“他们不认识哦的。”  
“不认识也能亲？”Steve一直以为亲亲是跟喜欢的人才可以。  
“这是礼貌嘛。”  
两人正聊着，镜头上忽然出现了他们俩。  
“我我我！”Steve指着镜头兴奋地说。  
Tony耸耸肩，板过Steve的脸上演了一场持久的法式热吻。  
于是这个镜头又在网上传遍了。  
Pepper感觉头都要炸了，她真是不懂Tony，难道他不懂Steve是什么情况吗，为要这么高调啊！  
与此同时，在海滨破木屋的Thor和Loki也看到了这一组Kiss Cam，当拍到Steve和Tony的法式热吻的时候，两人的爆米花掉了一地。  
“是时候让他爸妈来收他了。”Thor咬着后槽牙，恨恨地说。

【22】  
媒体新宠和商界大亨一同出席酒会这个设定让Tony觉得特别满意，两人着正装出席，Tony在跟其他与会的宾客寒暄之后，趁人不备拉着Steve躲进了男厕所。  
此时此刻，Tony被压在墙上衬衫扣子一颗没解，裤子已经脱到膝盖了：“Steve……嗯……”  
“你好热……好紧……”Steve一手搂着Tony的腰一边握着他的阴茎上下撸动。  
“哈啊……嗯……嗯……”Tony被顶的站不直。  
“还要吗……”  
“要！”Tony转过身面对着Steve，Steve则把他整个人都抱起来，举起他的双腿整个粗硬坚挺没入他体内，这个姿势让Tony舒爽无比。  
突然响起敲门声，两人的动作停了下来，Tony朝门外大喊：“有人！”然后是一串远去的脚步声，Steve继续动起来，这种事被撞见，多少有些担心，然而这样更刺激了，没一会儿便在Steve的卖力运动后达到了高潮。  
清理干净后两人也并没有回大厅，而是来到院子里的水池边赏月，Tony和Steve靠在一起，抬着头仰望星空。  
“Steve。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说你来的这两个多月，最喜欢我们人类的什么？”  
Steve想都没想：“你。”  
“除了我呢？”  
“嗯——水吧。”  
Tony抬头看着他，许久，轻声问：“Steve，你是不是想家了？”  
“有点……”  
“那你要不要回去看看？”  
“不要，家里没有你。”Steve张开双臂抱住Tony，没错，他还剩12天，月光石从最开始的蔚蓝色变成了深蓝色，快要失效了，一想到这里他就又慌又怕。  
“好啦好啦。”Tony拍拍他的背，在他耳边轻声安慰：“其实这么多天我一直在想一些问题，比如你是怎么认识我的，怎么喜欢上我的，为什么会为了我出现，怎么变成人的。”  
“Tony，有些事我并没有告诉过你，但是我没骗过你。”Steve认真地看着他。  
“我相信你，至于那些没告诉我的事，将来可以慢慢告诉我。”  
“嗯。”  
“我累了，想回家，我们回家吧。”Tony站起身朝他伸出手。  
Steve握住他的手，跟他离开了会场。Steve不知道要怎么说出他们还剩不到半个月的时间，他不想回去，不想离开Tony，可是他在岸上又无法生存，离开海水太久皮肤会开始溃烂，没有腿又无法行走，但是没有Tony的世界就算是一条完美的人鱼又能怎么样。Steve开始后悔了，后悔上岸来找他，起码在海底抱着那尊雕像的时候不会像现在这么贪心。  
没吃过糖的小孩哪懂得还想要一罐子糖。  
“怎么了？”Tony看着他的表情，他从没见过这样的Steve。  
“我们回家吧。”  
一整夜，Steve都抱着Tony没放手，想要每天晚上都这么抱着他，直到最后一天。  
然而怎么都没想到，他的归期提前到了。  
大概还剩10天的时候，Tony和Steve准备出去吃晚饭，Tony先下楼开车，Steve在楼上换衣服。Tony刚到大门口就听见敲门声，打开一看，门口站着两个人，一男一女。  
女的穿着红色紧身抹胸长裙，金色的大波浪垂腰，男的一头细卷发披肩，额边发编成了几个小辫子拢在脑后，一身白色衬衫长裤，两人都带着墨镜，乍一看还以为是哪对儿大明星夫妻。  
Tony上下打量了一下，注意到他们带着跟Steve一样的项链，想了想，转过身对刚下楼的Steve说：“我想这是来找你的。”  
“爸妈……你们怎么找到我的？”Steve意外极了。  
Tony更意外，一个传说中的生物不仅每天跟自己滚床单，现在还来了一屋子，他轻咳了一下，说：“快请进。”  
四个人落座在客厅，Tony想要尽地主之谊，便开口问：“二位这是从海里来吗？”  
“我们从机场打车来的。”Rogers族长的声音特别威严。  
“哦，那一定还没吃饭吧，我和Steve正要去吃晚饭，一起吧？”  
“不必了，我们要跟儿子谈谈。”Rogers夫人拒绝道。  
“那么，要喝点什么吗？”  
夫妇二人瞪着Tony，Tony识趣的站起身，对Steve说：“我去给你们倒果汁。”然后来到客厅旁边的吧台，因为离得有点远，很多对话都听不太清楚，只能凭借他们一边说话一边看着Tony来判断是在说自己，于是Tony急急地倒了两杯饮料回到客厅，而这三个人的谈话也戛然而止。  
“刚才聊什么呢？”Tony陪着笑脸问。  
Steve脸色铁青，双手相握关节都发白了，他看着地面不吱声，Rogers夫人开了口：“Tony是吧？”  
“是，Tony Stark，初次见——”  
“想必你也知道我儿子的情况，我有三个问题想问你。”  
“哦。”  
“你知道人鱼的寿命比人类长很多吗？”  
Tony点点头：“知道，有人告诉我Steve虽然外表才20几岁，但是相当于我们人类的九十几岁了。”  
“没错，我们人鱼活的比你们人类长多了，所以说你们在一起根本不合适，你还剩几年活头呢？”  
话是没错，可是听着就是这么别扭，Tony没回答，干笑。  
“第二个问题，你爱Steve吗？”  
“呃——这个问题，有点私人了吧。”Tony的这个回答让Steve也有点意外  
可能是意识到自己说了个不是那么聪明的答案，Tony转头看了看Steve，回过头看着Rogers夫人说：“没错，我是真的真的很喜欢Steve。”  
Rogers夫人也看了Steve一眼，接着说：“第三个问题，你愿意为了Steve变成人鱼吗？”  
这个问题把Tony问的一愣，他沉默了半天，说：“不，我不愿意。”  
Rogers夫人得意的对Steve说：“你看到了吧。”  
“我还没有说完。”Tony停了两秒钟继续说：“长久以来，人鱼都是一直存在于我们人类的想象、神话、睡前故事里，你们在里面美妙无比，不过仅此而已，但是你们是一直知道人类的存在的。所以说直到Steve出现之前，你们对我来说根本不存在的，而且也没有任何科学证据证明你们的存在。是Steve让我明白这个世界还有太多东西是我不理解的，在这一点上我真的非常感谢Steve。至于说我愿不愿意变成人鱼，我觉得喜欢一个人的重点不是你是谁，而是你怎么想。”  
夫人一摊手：“那你怎么想的呢？”  
“我想我可以跟Steve在一起度过我相对短暂的一生，用将来的每一天跟他一起度过，至于爱不爱，都是时间问题。”如果Pepper在场，听到Tony这番话一定会惊讶的连嘴都合不上。  
“哈哈哈哈，不愧是无知的人类，首先，Steve爱的不是你，是海底那尊雕像，其次，他过两天就要变回鱼了，你根本没有一辈子。”  
Tony愣住了，他一脸懵的看着两人：“你说什么？”  
“你不知道？”Rogers夫人笑了，拍了拍Tony的手：“我就喜欢看你这种表情。”  
“妈！爸！你们先走吧。”Steve忽然站了起来。  
Rogers夫妇的笑容消退了，也跟着站起身，夫人严肃地对Steve说：“我们明白你的想法，但是人类世界不适合你，人类也不适合你，你舍得为了这个放弃你的家人朋友放弃整个海洋？”  
“妈，无论今后我做什么选择，都是我的选择。”  
Rogers组长激动的抓着Steve的肩膀：“怎么你还真想跟Thor一样！？”  
“不管Thor为什么会这样，但是他现在的生活都是他的选择，他跟Loki在一起就是幸福。”  
“你都要跟人家结婚了，别这么幼稚行不行！？”  
“你们走吧，将来的事我还没决定好。”Steve走到大门口打开门下逐客令。  
送走了爸妈，Steve背对着Tony在门口站了许久，他知道Tony特别聪明，从跟爸妈的那些对话里，他应该是能了解一些事了，他不知道改怎么面对，而Tony则不太喜欢这种沉默，他最先开了口：“你没有话对我说吗？”  
“Tony，我还剩十天，十天之后我就要回海里了。”Steve怯怯地转过身。  
“什么意思？”  
“我来的时候，婆婆给了我一种药，能让我维持80天的人类形态，80天之后我就变成鱼，需要回到海里。”  
Tony听见这话，需要喝一杯，走到吧台前倒了杯酒咕嘟嘟的喝下去，哐啷一声放下杯，拿起旁边的西红柿切了一般扔进榨汁机，抬起头问Steve：“然后你打算什么时候告诉我？”  
“我没……”  
“不打算告诉我！？”Tony剥了一根香蕉指着Steve：“你怎么想的！？”  
“我不是……”  
“不是什么！？”Tony把那根香蕉整根扔进榨汁机，又拿起两根西芹敲着吧台：“你想日子一到就偷偷的走不告诉我，然后整个人就在我生活里消失！？”  
“不是，我就是没想好……”  
“没想好怎么逃！？”  
“Tony……”  
Tony把两根西芹啪地一声折断扔进榨汁机，拿起一个苹果放在吧台上：“你别告诉我没有机会，我们俩天天在一起，你能说的机会多得是！”然后手起刀落，苹果一分为二，接着说：“还有，要结婚是怎么回事儿？！雕像又是怎么回事！？你什么意思！？我成第三者了还是谁的替身怎么的！？”说着就当当当的把苹果剁成小块一股脑的扔进榨汁机，盖上盖子。  
“Tony！你听我说！我知道我有很多事都没……”  
Tony不想听，直接安了榨汁机按钮，巨大的研磨声淹没了Steve的声音。Steve缩了缩肩膀，苦着一张脸离开了吧台，走到了客厅沙发上坐着，榨汁机停了，Tony把一杯黏糊糊绿油油的东西倒进杯里，端着走到了Steve身边，递给他：“喝了，喝完跟我好好解释。”  
Steve看着那杯东西，咽了咽口水：“我……我能不能喝吗？”  
“不能，快喝！”  
“Tony……………………”  
“不喝酒跟你爸妈一起走。”Tony不耐烦了。  
Steve连忙拿过来咕嘟嘟的喝了一半，实在喝不下去了，五官都皱在一起。Tony看他这样，忽然笑了，坐在他身边，说：“好了，我不生气了，你现在可以原原本本的告诉我了。”  
Steve赶紧放下杯子，擦了擦嘴，给他开始讲述，半年前，有一艘大船路过，从船上掉下来一尊雕像……

【23】  
现在这场景就像是《一千零一夜》，Steve给Tony讲了一夜的故事，他什么都说了，怎么发现的雕像，怎么每天都去看那尊雕像发呆，怎么跟族里的长者打听到了雕像上的字，为什么要逃出海里，为什么要当救生员，为什么要给Tony送贝壳，这一切他都说了，而Tony就那么静静地听着。Steve对他的感情这么看来有点奇怪。  
这么长时间，Tony从没问过Steve这些事，他就这么突然的出现了，招呼都没打一个，直挺挺地就抱住了自己，不停地说喜欢自己，却从没有深究过这其中的原因。  
“你为什么会爱上一尊雕像？”Tony终于开口问他。  
Steve摇摇头。  
“那你有没有想过，如果你找不到我呢？”  
Steve还是摇摇头。  
“如果我今年没来度假村怎么办？”  
Steve仍旧摇摇头。  
两人陷入了沉默，都不知道该怎么办，Tony想了好多办法，但是他发现他对人鱼一无所知，他的大脑里像往常遇到两难的事的时候分成了A区和B区，然而当他发现A区的理由只有一条“喜欢Steve”之外什么都没有，而B区则有“家人”，“朋友”，“生活”，“家”，“一切”。  
“Steve，你爸妈说得对，你不属于这里，你应该跟他们回家。”Tony说这话的时候不敢看他的眼睛，低着头，拉着他的手接着说：“不管你有多喜欢我，也不管我有多喜欢你，我们仍旧是不合适的。”  
“Tony……我不……”  
“不管童话有多美，有多长，它终有一天都要结束。”Tony抬起头看着他的眼睛，说这话的时候声音哽咽：“如果我不让你走，对你来说是不公平的，而且太自私了。”  
“我不！我不……”Steve忽然抱住Tony，好像要把他揉进身体一样的。  
“Steve，你听我说，我对你来说只是短暂的一次旅行而已，旅行结束终究要回家的，家才是你的一切，你有爸妈，有朋友，有平静悠长的一生。”  
“我不……”Steve终于忍不住哭了出来。  
“你干嘛？别哭别哭别哭！不要哭啊！你不是说你不能哭吗！？”  
“你别不要我……Tony我不走……”Steve已经控制不住了。  
“别哭……”Tony轻轻滴拍着他的背，揉着他的头发，轻声安慰他：“以后我们还能见面的。”  
“我不走！”  
“你怎么了？”Tony能够明显的感觉到Steve的力道轻了许多，推开他之后发现Steve开始迅速变老，眼睛周围开始出现皱纹，就连呼吸都变得虚弱，忽然想起Steve说吃了蜗牛便成人之后哭了就会迅速变老。  
“你别哭了！不是不能哭吗！”Tony急了，他一边扶着开始站不稳的Steve：“老天！怎么办！？现在要怎么办！？”  
“海……”Steve的头发变成了灰白色，指着外面。  
“海？大海吗？你要回去海里吗？”  
Steve点点头。  
“站起来，跟我来！”Tony把他的手臂扛上肩膀，掺着他来到车库，把他塞进后座系好安全带，跳上车，迅速的开出车库，Tony从没这么快的开过车，即使是晚上，纽约街头的车也不少，他疯狂的按着喇叭，同时看着后座的Steve，他现在已经形同枯槁，在这么下去也许会老死吧，想到此，Tony的油门一踩到底，幸运的是车上的导航帮他绕开了所有警察巡逻的街道。他只用了12分钟，就从大厦开到了码头。  
Tony把Steve从后车座抱出来——Steve现在已经站不稳了——抱着他来到码头，看着下面蓝黑色的海水，问：“你确定吗？”  
Steve虚弱的点点头。  
Tony深吸口气，在他额头亲了一下，然后把他扔进了海里，接着便跪在边缘向下看，看着Steve一点一点地沉没，直至最后被海水吞没，他等了好久，水面上的涟漪渐渐恢复平静，再也没有任何波动，Tony就这么坐在码头边缘，直到太阳升起，直到码头开始忙碌，Steve都没有出现。  
回到车里，Tony不知道该做什么，他就在车里发呆，不知道自己做的对不对，他甚至没办法判断Steve的生死，此后的数日，Tony都来这里等待，等待Steve能从水面冒出来，告诉自己他还活着。  
在把Steve扔回海里的第五天，Tony终于开始收拾他的东西，他穿过的衣物，他用过的牙刷毛巾，他还没来得及吃的零食，这些东西收拾好后都塞不满一个旅行箱，Tony把箱子放在了柜子最顶上，忽然不知从哪儿想起了叮铃了一声，然后又是叮铃一声，Tony在卧室里翻了半天，终于找到了Steve放在角落里的手机，Tony发现Steve的手机锁屏界面是自己，上面有一条提醒，点开，内容是：第76天，亲亲Tony。  
Tony往前翻了翻，记了一些零零碎碎的东西，除了“跟Tony吃了好吃的墨西哥菜”之外就是“跟Tony去了中央公园散步”，还有“跟Tony去了动物园”，“跟Tony上班，无聊，处理公事真帅。”“跟Tony逛街，喜欢蓝色T恤”，“跟Tony用了一样的手机。”，“跟Tony拍了合照。”，在Steve的世界里，只有Tony，相册里全是偷拍的Tony，有睡觉的，办公的，换衣服的，洗澡的，笑的，严肃的，看着镜头的。  
“傻子……”Tony发现眼泪已经滴在了屏幕上，用手快速的擦掉泪水，把手机扔在一边，靠在沙发上。  
他想Steve，想见他，可是他连他在哪都不知道。当天晚上Tony喝多了，抱着酒瓶子又来到那个码头，对着漆黑的海面大喊Steve的名字，就像爱情电影里那些失控的男主角一样，只可惜生活不是电影，因为那之后就因为酒后驾驶被逮捕了。  
Pepper把他保释出来之后一直阴沉着脸，而且不让他做副驾驶，嫌他太臭。  
“你怎么回事儿！都说了要签大单子了低调点，还给我酒驾！你还能行吗！？不是都开始吃素戒咖啡了吗，怎么还喝上酒了？！真是让人不省心！你可别告诉我你跟Steve吵架了，他那样根本吵不起来好不好！你怎么不说话？你别以为你不出声我就不说你了。”Pepper一边碎碎念一边从后视镜里看他，要是以往Tony早就还嘴了，可是他现在却在后座缩成一团靠在车门上发呆。  
“你怎么了？Steve在哪？真的吵架了？”Pepper终于发现他跟以前不一样了。  
“没……”Tony哑着嗓子回答：“他回家了。”  
“嗯？”Pepper想了想，恍然大悟：“回海里了？”  
回答她的只有沉默，那么看来就是了。  
Tony拿起在警局里收缴个人用品的塑料袋里掏出Steve的蓝色手机，看了看，按亮，找到里面的视频，播放。  
Pepper看着他，虽然平时一副什么都不在乎的样子，唯一能认真对待的只有工作，这还是第一次对工作以外的人能着迷成这样，她不在唠叨，安静的开车，时不时还能听到后面传来的两人的笑声。  
Tony把Steve手机里的几段视频翻来覆去看了无数遍，天亮的时候他关了手机，取出电池扔进床头柜，翻身下床洗澡，刮胡子，穿上正装，下楼取车，驶向公司。  
当Pepper看到Tony的时候有些惊讶，今天是最后一次商讨订单合约的会议，之前几次他都没参加，因为要陪着Steve，只要这次会议商定在无异议，合约就可以签了。  
“你没事儿了吧？精神怎么样？会议内容都看了吗？可以吗？要咖啡吗？”Pepper抱着文件夹和平板跟在他后面一路小跑。  
Tony脚下生风，直奔大会议室：“黑咖啡，精神不错，文件都看了，除了几个数字要改其他都很好。”  
“我知道了。”Pepper给他开了会议室的门，然后转身去倒咖啡了。在等煮开的时候，Pepper拿出手机翻了半天，锁定了一个人名，犹豫了半天，终于还是拨通。  
“喂……”  
“你好，我是Tony Stark的助理，Thor在吗？”

【24】  
Steve回到海里之后，每一天都感觉鱼生是灰色的，他不在的这阵子，Tony的雕像都被海星贝壳什么的霸占了，污迹斑斑根本擦不掉，而他只看了一眼便再也不想看第二眼，看了就想回Tony身边。  
“我偷偷问过了，婆婆说蜗牛只能每隔十年吃一次，在吃都不管用了。”Peggy双手撑着下巴，看着远处像彩旗一样贴在礁石上一脸生无可恋的Steve。  
“疯海鸟说那个Tony每天都到码头去，昨天晚上还狂喊Steve的名字，吓得它们一夜没睡。”Sam也有点心疼Steve了。  
“那有什么办法，我听说我们的十年相当于人类的三四十年呢，这样一来Steve再上岸的时候也许那个Tony都成老头子了。”Natasha抱着手臂看着Steve。  
Bucky一直没说话，他看了看小伙伴，然后游过去，拉着软踏踏的Steve就走，其他人在后面猛追。一行人游到了婆婆的地方，Bucky把Steve往前一甩。  
“老太婆，你说吧，怎么才能让Steve变成人。”  
“Bucky！”Sam拦住他。  
“老太婆！你不能给了他希望又把希望捏碎！”  
婆婆抬眼看了看他，又看了看靠在礁石上像漂亮的破抹布一样的Steve，说：“我只能给他八十天，多一天都给不了。”  
“你肯定有办法！”Bucky作势就要上前，被其他人连忙拦住。  
“我真的没有办法。”婆婆抬起手指了指Steve：“但他有办法。”  
众人齐齐的看向Steve，问：“什么意思？”  
“只要他杀了他的父母或者朋友，把他们的血涂在自己的尾巴上，就能变成人了，永远的变成人，不会再有腮，不能再回到海里。”婆婆说完对眼前的这些小鱼们神秘的笑了笑。  
当婆婆说完这句话，在场的人都傻眼了。  
Steve知道这件事，所以他一点希望都不报，默默地游走了。  
大家看婆婆没再说别的，也都游走了。  
Natasha用手肘顶了顶Bucky，小声说：“你下次别这么冲动了，怪吓人的。”  
Bucky低头看了看，他发现Nat脸红了，看她雪白的皮肤和红扑扑的脸蛋，心里忽然咯噔一下。  
然而Steve要死不活的样子才是首要任务，Sam和Peggy浮出水面叫了几只鸟过来，其中一只说了一个重要情报。  
Thor要Steve下个月圆之夜到天使崖找他。  
“Thor是谁啊？”Sam在回去的路上问Peggy。  
“嗯……不知道对不对，以前我们有个长辈就叫Thor，爱上了人类，抛弃了所有的东西上了岸，再也没回来，可能就是他。”  
“啊！？那他岂不是——”Sam的话没说完。  
Peggy皱了皱眉，加快了速度。  
当Steve收到这个消息的时候也不知道是什么反应，只是点点头，然后动也没动。Peggy递给他一条月光石项链：“不知道Thor还能不能听懂我们的语言，保险起见你戴着吧。”  
“哦。”Steve戴上月石向天使崖游去。  
这里山壁陡峭而且风浪极大，基本上没人来这里，不过山崖下有一个凹洞，里面风平浪静，Steve一个人慢悠悠地从海里游进凹洞，刚浮出水面就看到Thor站在岸边，旁边还有他日思夜想的Tony。  
“Tony！”Steve喊出这个名字的时候鼻子就发酸，眼眶发热，一行行的眼泪就流了出来。  
Tony跳下水，踩在礁石上抱着他：“别哭了别哭了，我来了。”上次看到他流泪时的景象仍然触目惊心。  
“我好想你……”  
“我也是……”  
“对不起，上次吓到你了。”  
“看到你没事我就放心了。”  
“对了，你的合约签了吗？顺利吗？上次听你说……不知道我的事有没有影响到你。”  
“签了，都顺利，托你的福。”Tony对Steve把自己的每件事都记在心里感到幸福无比，他捧着Steve的脸亲了又亲。  
“那个……我的任务完成了，你们，节制点啊，别让人发现了，我先走了。”Thor不想当电灯泡，摸摸鼻子走了。  
“Thor，谢谢你。”  
Thor摆摆手，顺着崖壁离开了这里。  
这个山洞终于只属于他们两个了，Tony爬上了岸，Steve趴在他腿上仰着头看着他，低声问：“海鸟说你在码头喊我的名字，还喝醉了。”  
“嗯，我把你放回海里之后以为你会马上浮上来，可是你没有，我就以为我晚了。”  
“差点，不过没关系，我那时候迷迷糊糊的，当时穿着裤子和鞋变不回鱼，好在后来一群鱼路过救了我——”  
“等等，他们帮你脱裤子了？”  
“嗯……裤子脱了就能变回鱼尾巴了。”Steve说着，宝蓝色的大尾巴露出水面。  
Tony盯着那漂亮的尾巴，看的入迷，低头说：“你真漂亮。”  
Steve撑出水面亲了他一下，然后表情又黯淡下来，他看看胸前的项链说：“我能听懂你说话全靠这个，可是月光宝石每年能用一次，所以我们最多每次能见一次……”  
“可是你上次在岸上呆了那么多天。”  
“就那种的要好久好久才出一块，这种的顶多能用半天。”  
Tony点点头，连忙笑起来：“没关系，一年见一次总比永远见不到的强。”  
“婆婆说如果我杀了我爸妈或者朋友，把他们的血洒在尾巴上就能永远变成人了。”  
“不行，你不能这么干，不能这么想，我爱你我想见你但是我们肯定会有别的办法的，这太恶毒了。”Tony表情严肃的说。  
虽然Tony的语调严肃又坚决，但Steve仍然从当中提取到了相当重要的信息，他两眼闪着光：“你说你爱我？”  
Tony楞了一下，笑了：“当然，怎么可能不爱。”  
“那你有多爱我？”  
“你还记得我的大厦有多高吗？”  
“嗯嗯，记得，站在上面好像能碰到月亮。”  
“我对你的爱比那栋大厦还高。”Tony像哄孩子一样说。  
Steve张开双臂抱住他，紧紧地抱着，低声呢喃：“我也不知道我这样对不对，可是我就是控制不住自己，我变得特别贪心，之前看到你海里的雕像从没想过去找你，后来找到你了我就再也不想离开你，我想一辈子跟你在一起，虽然知道这个不可能，但是我就是想……”  
谁不是呢。  
Tony也紧紧地抱着他，在看到他的尾巴的一瞬间，脑子里想了一千种让Steve变成人的方法，甚至想弄个大水缸把他扛回去养起来。  
可是这些方法，无论哪种冷静地想都是无比自私的，Steve属于大海，不属于他，不属于人类世界，大海才是他最好的归宿，Tony之前的那些割舍不掉的东西在看见Steve的尾巴的时候忽然就释然了，这才是两人最终的结局，反过来想想看，当自己白鬓苍苍垂暮之年的时候，Steve仍旧是今天这般年轻动人，赚翻了。  
两人腻歪到天亮，Steve胸前的月光石黯淡下来，渐渐地Steve说的每个字Tony都听不懂了，迎着朝阳，两人吻别，看到Steve潜进水中之后，Tony浑身脱力靠在石壁上，呼吸都是抖的，脑子里恍恍惚惚的，缓了大半天才爬出山洞。  
Pepper在岸边的车里等了他一夜，本以为只能见一两个小时，等着等着就睡着了，听见开车门的声音忽然醒了，Tony坐在副驾驶，两眼无神的看着远方。  
“他走了？”Pepper轻声问。  
“嗯。”  
“该说的都说了？”  
“是，明年还能再见一次，不，每年都能见一次。”Tony虽然是笑着说，可是比哭还难看。  
“一年见一次？”  
Tony忽然大声说：“Merry Christmas！”  
Pepper吓得一愣，摇摇头，发动车子开走了。

【Fin】  
Tony和Steve每年能见一次，当Tony以Steve的名字命名的“蔚蓝计划”净海基金启动的时候也只见了三次面，Tony也经常在Pepper面前开玩笑说自己有两个圣诞节。  
“东西都准备好了，你确定这次真的不用我跟着去吗？”  
“不用了，你好好度假去吧。”Tony拍了拍Pepper的肩膀，这么多年，最辛苦的就是她了。  
“有事给我打电话。”Pepper抱抱他，然后离开了Tony的房间。  
今年Tony打算步行去那个地方，他给Steve带了一些好吃的，都是以前他很喜欢的零食，不知道他还能不能吃。  
去年的时候Tony把天使崖附近的地皮都买了下来，虽然费了不少功夫，也花了大价钱，不过换来的却是能够毫无顾忌的与Steve见面，有的时候他会在不是约定的日子来这里，就算看不见Steve也能安心一些。  
他从没做过这么童话的事，可事实上他却做了，说起来真是有点可笑，就这么走着走着，忽然发现沙滩上好像趴着个人，他心里咯噔一下，可别是什么杀人抛尸案，这不是煞风景么，于是拎着篮子急急的跑过去，离那人越近心里的想法越清晰，直到跑到那人身边，答案终于有了，是Steve。  
他光着身子趴在沙滩上，最重要的是他有腿了，跟以前一样又长又直的腿，Tony喊了他两声，发现没反应，摸了摸脉搏，跳动的，只是很微弱，再看看他的脖子，腮也没了。  
“该死的！Steve！你干了什么！”Tony的心沉到谷底，可还是花了三秒钟冷静下来，拨通了Pepper的电话，希望她还没去机场。  
-  
Steve醒来的时候是在医院里，他从透明玻璃看到Tony在外面跟别人谈话，眼睛飘到自己后说了句什么就走了进来。  
“你还好吗？感觉怎么样？”  
“还好……”  
“医生说你是严重的脱水和营养不良，休息几天就没事了。”Tony说完表情沉重：“Steve，你的腿怎么回事？我想我们谈过这个问题了，你都做了什么？”  
“我没有……”  
“Steve！”  
“你听我说，事实上是这样的，Bucky，就是我朋友，他想出了一个办法，我们只是不知道会不会成功而已，只是试试看。”  
Steve说那是在他见过Tony第三次之后，回去痛哭数天，Bucky受不了了，召集所有小伙伴想想办法。  
“我们有什么办法。”Sam翻翻白眼摇摇头。  
Natasha也吃不消了：“但是你看他多痛苦。”说这话的时候看着Bucky，庆幸自己爱上的是鱼。  
Bucky嚼着海藻，一言不发，其他三个人叽叽喳喳的讨论着，忽然，他一抬手：“等等，我有个问题。”  
“什么？”Peggey问。  
“婆婆说的话，你们想啊，她说要杀死父母或者朋友，但是血怎么知道我们是谁？”  
这句话问得三个人都愣住了，因为没人明白这句话是什么意思。  
“我是说，血是血，不像我们长了头能思考，一滴血是血，一片还是血，换句话说，血怎么知道我们死没死？”  
“你到底要说什么？”Sam不耐烦了。  
“婆婆的原话是什么？”  
Natasha回忆了一下说：“在月圆之夜杀死父母或者朋友，把他们的血淋在尾巴上，从此后就能长出双腿，腮也会消失，不能再回到海中。”  
“没错，重点是血淋在尾巴上，没说多少，不如我们试试吧。”  
“我也不知道，只是脑子里只有一个雏形。”Bucky找了一片贝壳，然后拉着像破抹布一样毫无生气的Steve，游到天使崖下面的洞穴，把他整个鱼推上礁石，看了看其他人，又看了看Steve说：“我们就是试试看，行不行的看你运气了。”  
Steve不知道他们要干嘛，开始还有点抗拒，后来被Sam和Peggy按住了手脚和头，他挣扎不起来。  
Bucky用贝壳在手心划了一下，紫红色的血立刻涌了出来，他忍着疼在Steve的尾巴上摸来摸去，然后把贝壳递给了Natasha，她也学着Bucky的方法，把血蹭在了Steve的尾巴上，月光照进了山洞，Steve的身体开始有了反应，Sam和Peggy也都做了同样的事，当Peggy的血抹在了尾翼上的时候，Steve开始痛苦的扭动着身体，他的身体缩成一团，尾巴开始撕裂，血肉模糊的。  
没人知道自己做的对不对，全都是碰运气的事，大家好像都被吓到了，纷纷后退。Natasha躲在了Bucky身后只露出眼睛看着Steve，Peggy则痛苦的扭过脸，Sam躲到了洞口，因为Steve的声音太惨了。  
忽然，Steve的惨叫声停止了，原来是他已经昏了过去，Bucky大着胆子推了他一下，没反应，Peggy碰了碰那条血糊糊的大尾巴，却没想到尾巴开始迅速溃烂，在场的人都倒吸口气，只是当血肉都化成灰之后，露出了两条人类的腿。  
“成功了！！”四个人欢呼着抱成一团。  
大家把昏迷不醒的Steve抱回水里，小心的托着放在了海滩上，每个人都在他脸上落了个吻，希望他可以按照自己的想法过自己想要的人生，永远幸福快乐。  
Tony听得出神，隔着被单捏了捏Steve的腿，是真的，低声问：“那个过程……真的那么疼吗？  
“都不及见不到你的万分之一。”Steve面无血色，虚弱无比，但是仍旧笑成了一朵花。  
在医院外面围观的海鸟们纷纷飞回海面，把看到的一切告诉了还在等消息的四条鱼，当他们听说Steve成功的见到了Tony之后高兴地转了好几圈，然后全部游回深海。  
美人鱼仍旧还是传说中的物种，没有人亲眼见过他们，也没人有任何证据证明这件事，而Tony有的时候也挺怀疑的，因为这一切就像是经历了一场特别漫长的电影，或者是梦，没有了腮的Steve再也不会游泳，但是他说并不在意，只要能陪着Tony，放弃整片海洋又怎么会有遗憾。


End file.
